InterruptionsAgain
by shortie990
Summary: It starts with when Brenda arrives in Port Charles to the current timeline. Do not have to read pervious two stories- Interruptions and Do NOT Disturb to read this one. You will not be lost. Anyways, Enjoy!
1. Brenda

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay, so here is **Interruptions...Again**

This is based on how Sam and Jason never get a love scene on the show and how when things are getting hot and heavy between them, they are interrupted.

It starts with when Brenda arrives in Port Charles to the current timeline. Do not have to read pervious two stories- Interruptions and Do NOT Disturb to read this one. You will not be lost.

Anyways, Enjoy!

Some dialogue was taken from the show...just a heads up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interruptions...Again<strong>_

_Brenda_

"She seems nice," admitted Sam to Maxie. They were seated at Kelly's together.

"Oh come on Sam..." Maxie rolled her eyes at her friend as she took a sip from her drink. "No one is around Sam. You can be honest about Brenda."

"No it's no act. She really does seem to be nice. She was more than generous to me. And me being the complete idiot that I am, just rambled on about my past," argued back Sam. She had just come back from meeting Brenda at the penthouse. She had thought that Brenda would be a bitch of some sort. But she really wasn't. Jason's ex wife had been more then kind to her. "If I wasn't making a complete idiot of myself, I would have probably liked her."

"Would have probably liked her?"

"Yeah, this is the thing. I don't know but Jason and her have this weird chemistry together. It's not like Brenda did or said anything to make me feel uncomfortable. Like I said, she couldn't have been kinder. But I walked in and it was like I was in the middle of a movie where I didn't know the storyline or any of the characters. It was really hard to follow the conversation. Jason and Brenda have this really weird chemistry together. It's not like a romantic chemistry...at least I don't think it is," Sam been down on her lower lip trying to think how she could describe this chemistry between Jason and his ex to her friend.

"They weren't very nice to each other. They were bickering like brother and sister. There were a lot of insults being thrown around. But I don't know there was something there, underneath it all that I can't quite figure out," admitted Sam with frustration. She didn't like feeling so unsure about something like this.

"It sounds unsettling," replied Maxie.

"It is!"

"I don't know, Sam. I wish I could be of more help. But I don't really know her. I was here when she was living in Port Charles but I was litte little. So I didn't really know her. But Robin was close to her, so I knew her that way and I was around her a lot. I don't have a real take on her but if you want me to hate her, I am perfectly happy too. I am half way there myself," offered Maxie as she stole a fry off of Sam's plate.

"Wait, why?" asked Sam, raising an eyebrow.

"Spinelli! He has like this crazy crush on her. It's like one of those stupid high school type crushes when the nerd is head over heels in love with like the cheerleader but she hardly notices him. According to him, God made her magnificent and then he just got bored with everyone else," Maxie rolled her eyes at this. She still didn't understand Spinelli's weird obsession over Brenda, a person he hardly even knew for that matter.

"Well, don't hate her on my account," explained Sam towards Maxie. She knew that the young fashionista was probably jealous over the fact that Spinelli had moved on from her to Brenda. But she didn't think Brenda had done anything wrong to deserve to be hated. "She is generally nice."

"That's probably just an act," cut in Maxie, taking another one of Sam's fries.

Sam looked at her friend like she had completely lost her mind. "No, I really don't think so Maxie," admitted Sam, "She went out of her way to put me completely at ease. It's not her fault that I am stuck on stupid."

It was Maxie's turn to look at her friend like she had lost her mind and roll her eyes. Sam was anything but stupid.

"You know what; I don't think this has anything to do with Jason and Brenda and how they interact with one another. It's how I've been reacting. I have made her presence push buttons that I didn't think even existed anymore. Maxie, its flipped me out and made me insecure!" Sam had not felt insecure about herself or her relationship with Jason in a really long time.

Just as Maxie was about to open her mouth and comfort her friend, Sam cut her off.

"You know what, I am going to go do something about it!" announced Sam as she suddenly grabbed her coat and rose to her feet. "Thank you!" She spoke before running out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Sam knocked lightly on the Penthouse door, before sliding her key into the lock and allowing herself in.<p>

Jason looked up from his position on the couch as she popped her head inside the room before entering.

"We need to talk," she spoke as she closed the door behind her and took off her coat and placed it on the desk, along with her keys.

"Okay," replied Jason slowly standing up. He could tell that Sam meeting Brenda had ruffled her feathers a bit.

"I don't compete with other woman Jason," began Sam, "it's not really in my nature. But you wouldn't be able to tell that by the way I am dressed right now," she gestured to the purple dress she was wearing. "I look kinda stupid, don't I? It's just that what am I really suppose to do Jason?"

Jason slowly walked towards her, a puzzled look on his face. He wasn't sure really where Sam was going at with all this.

"There is no rule book for this sort of thing," she explained to him, "Brenda's here. And I get that, she has to be here. But I think there is only one solution to all this. I think we should break up!"

"You want to break up?" asked Jason, utterly puzzled and surprised by this. This was news to him. He though him and Sam were in a good place with one another. He didn't get where this was coming from.

"Yes," replied Sam. But suddenly changed her mind, "No," she shook her head. "I don't know Jason. All I know is that I don't want to do this anymore!" She threw her arms up in the air at this.

"Do you love me?"

Sam looked at Jason like he was crazy. How could he ask such a question like that. Of course she loved him. She wouldn't be with him if she didn't.

"Do you love me?" he repeated.

"Yes," admitted Sam, finally giving in.

A small smile appeared on his face at this before he enclosed the space between them. Taking both her hands into his, he gave them a squeeze. "I know you know that I love you," he spoke, looking deep into her eyes. "And I am not going to let you just walk away because of Brenda." It had taken them way too long to get back to the place that they were now. He knew what it was like to be apart from Sam and that wasn't the life he wanted to live. He wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers again.

Tears filled Sam's eyes slightly at this. She knew that Jason was right and that she had once again let her insecurities control her. Jason then took Sam into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. Melting all her insecurities away. She had nothing to worry about.

They kissed for a moment longer before breaking apart. "Listen," began Jason as he lead Sam over to the couch, " Brenda is only staying here because the security in Rome wasn't good. As soon as I take care of the guy who is after her, she is out of here!"

Sam nodded her head at this, she knew all this. "I know!"

"Back to her own life!" continued Jason, "But our lives don't have to change. Are you happy?"

"Jason," replied Sam, tilting her head to the side, "Of course I am happy. I am always happy when I am with you!"

"You don't have to compete with Brenda. There is no competition."

Sam looked away at this. She didn't know really how to put in to words how she was feeling.

"Sam you are the one I want to be with!" continued Jason, watching as Sam looked everywhere else but his face.

"Jason I know that. This really has nothing to do with Brenda," she admitted to him. "This is whole me. This is me being insecure. Like look at what I am wearing. I'm in a purple dress! Just screaming 'JASON LOOK A ME! I'M IN A DRESS! I NEED YOU ATTENTION!'"," she mimicked, throwing her arms in the air.

Jason couldn't help but smile at this. "It's cute," he replied, "its cute!"

"You're sweet," whispered Sam, reaching out and touching Jason's face gently. She smiled at him before shyly down casting her eyes. "It's sweet."

"You know you don't have to try so hard, "spoke Jason towards her. Sam looked up at him at this.

"You are very easy to love," he admitted.

"Not always," added Sam.

"That doesn't matter to me. It doesn't change the fact Sam. You are the one I want to be with," his blue eyes looked into hers. They were filled with love and adoration for her. There was no one else that Jason wanted to be with.

"Why don't you move in with me?"

"Jason no. You don't have to do that. You don't have to prove that you love me. I know you do. And I love you too. So very much. And I just put you on the spot and you are just trying to make me feel better. But you don't have too. You don't have to prove anything to me," agrued back Sam. She knew that Jason loved her. She didn't need to be proposed marriage or asked to move into the penthouse to know that.

They then shared a long kiss with one another. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, while she slide off the four inch heels she was wearing. Jason's hand caressed the side of her face as the other slide to the back of her neck and ran his fingers through her hair. They then moved as one as Jason pushed Sam's back into the couch so that she was lying down and he was on top of her. His hand slid down her side and up her outer thigh. His hand cupped her ass cheek and squeezed it. Their mouths opened for one another as their tongues intertwined and began to dance.

Sam slid her hands down the front of his shirt, towards his back. They slid underneath his shirt and up his muscular back.

"Brenda's not here right?" asked Sam, suddenly breaking apart from Jason.

"Yeah, she left a while go. She is at Sonny's," replied Jason quickly before pulling her back into the kiss. He didn't want to talk about Brenda any more. He had had enough of her for the day. He just wanted to be with Sam. The kiss deepened with passion. It had been too long since they had seen each other.

However, their moment together was interrupted suddenly by the front door opening and Brenda storming into the penthouse.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET ME GO OVER THERE! I AM NEVER GOING OVER TO SONNY'S AGAIN!" cried the model as she pushed her sunglasses on top of her head and finally saw the couple.

"OH! I'm sorry," she mumbled awkwardly at them.

Jason's eyes had turned black with irritation as he looked up at his former wife. He had pulled apart from Sam and was seated on the edge of the couch. His hands were clenched in his lap. It was then that Brenda and Jason launched into another one of their bickering matches.

Sam just looked awkwardly from her boyfriend to Brenda and back. She just waited for them to finish.

* * *

><p>Okay I hope you liked this first little chapter. There will be more to come very soon. Please review letting me knows who you want to interrupt them.<p>

Thanks for reading!

Julie


	2. Brenda again

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

It starts with when Brenda arrives in Port Charles to the current timeline. Do not have to read pervious two stories- Interruptions and Do NOT Disturb to read this one. You will not be lost.

Thanks so much for all the positive feedback I got from you guys on this story. It motivated me to write this next chapter! :D

Enjoy.

And just let you know, yes Brenda will be in this story quite a lot but she won't be the only one to interrupt them!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interruptions...Again<strong>_

_Brenda...again_

"Good morning," whispered Jason into Sam's ear as he came up behind her in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek.

"Good morning to you too," she whispered back as she turned around to look up at him. She was cradling a mug of coffee in her hands as she smiled back at him. She was very happy that morning. It had been months or what seemed like months since she had woken up in Jason's arms. It was good to have him home she thought as she leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to his.

After Brenda had stormed in on them last night, she had thought that she wouldn't have her time alone with Jason. But after their little fight about Sonny and boundaries, Brenda had left to go visit with Robin. Finally leaving the two of them to be.

"I missed this," spoke Jason, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Miss what?" she asked, titling her head to the side in confusion.

"This. You. Waking up to having you beside me," he replied back in all serious. He could not remember the time when she had last been with him. There had only been a short time between him being released from prison and him going to Italy that he had been able to spend time with Sam.

"I miss this too," smiled Sam. They then shared another kiss, this time longer before breaking apart. "There is coffee in the pot," she motioned to the coffee machine with the jerk of her head before she took a sip from her own mug.

Jason just stared at Sam for a second longer before moving away from her and over to the counter. Once pouring himself a cup of coffee the two of them moved into the living room and took a seat at Jason's new but never used dining room table.

"I still find it so weird to sit here without the pool table," commented Sam as she sat across from Jason.

"It's a little strange," replied Jason taking a sip from his mug and looking over at her.

"Why didn't you change it back after Maxie and Spinelli broke up?" she asked with curiosity. She would have assumed after they had broken up, he would have replaced the dining room table with another pool table, considering Maxie wouldn't care anymore, since she wouldn't be coming around the Penthouse to see Spinelli anymore.

Jason just shrugged his shoulders as he continued to drink his coffee. He hadn't given it much thought why he hadn't put a new pool table in. It just hadn't really crossed his mind. "I guess I just figured that Maxie and Spinelli would end back together and I would have to deal with Maxie's drama again if she came here to find that a pool table was here instead of the dining room table. I figured I would save myself the headache and just leave it," he replied.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at this. Maxie was one of her best friends but she could drive you crazy sometimes. "Well I think Maxie wouldn't mind now if you put the pool table back," Sam didn't think Maxie and Spinelli would be getting back together any time soon, since she was pretty close now with that Matt guy from General Hospital.

Again Jason just shrugged at this. "Yeah but then I would probably have to deal with Brenda making a fuss about it. I will just wait until she out of here before doing anything," he suggested. He knew that his new roommate would have a field day if he brought in the pool table. Brenda had only been here for a day and she had commented already on how he had gotten rid of the pool table.

Sam did not laugh at this. She just simply shrugged her shoulders and down casted her eyes onto the surface of the table. All of her feelings from yesterday seemed to come rushing back to her at the mention of Brenda's name.

Noticing the change in Sam's manner, Jason looked over at her with concern. He didn't like her questioning his love for her. He never loved Brenda. Placing his mug down onto the table, he reached out and took her hand, which was resting on top of the table. He gave it a light squeeze. "Sam," he spoke his voice barely above a whisper. His blue eyes stared into her. He wanted her to look at him. "Look at me," he gently spoke, "Please."

She let out a deep breath before slowly raising her eyes to him. They were filled with tears. She didn't like being like this.

"I love you," he began, "No one can replace you."

"I know this," she replied back. She knew that Jason loved her and that she shouldn't feel jealous of Brenda or anyone else for that matter.

"You are the one for me," he continued on, his eyes never leaving her face. "I love you with all my heart Sam. You are it for me. No one can ever change that...not even Brenda."

Just then Brenda appeared at the foot of the stairs, staring at the couple, "What can't I change?" asked the top model. Her brown eyes blinked at them, hands on hips.

Both Sam and Jason looked over at her in silence. There was an irritated look on Jason's face as he looked on at his ex wife, who still continued to stand there waiting for a response.

Sam sensing the tension rising between the two of them, smiled kindly at Brenda before offering the model an explanation. "Jason was just saying how you can't change the situation you are in and that we will all just have to make do with one another until the problem can be solved," lied Sam towards the woman who she was really starting to hate for her timing.

Brenda didn't really know how to take this. She didn't know whether to be pissed at them for discussing her behind her back or to be happy that someone had finally told her what was going on. After a second of pondering this, Brenda returned Sam's smile. "He is right. Not I or any one for that matter can change the situation we are in until the Balkan can be found," she replied before stalking off into the kitchen. Leaving the couple alone once more.

* * *

><p>Okay I hope you enjoyed. And I promise that there will be a little bit of smut in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and please review.<p> 


	3. Nephews

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

It starts with when Brenda arrives in Port Charles to the current timeline. Do not have to read pervious two stories- Interruptions and Do NOT Disturb to read this one. You will not be lost.

So here is one smutty chapter for a dear reader who requested one...you know who you are .

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interruptions...Again<strong>_

_Nephews_

"Is Brenda here?" asked Sam as she opened the front door to the penthouse and stuck her head inside. Her brown eyes searching around the room for any signs of the model. Jason who was sitting on the couch, couldn't help but laugh at this.

"No," he spoke, shaking his head lightly from side to side. He knew Sam had been avoiding coming to the penthouse for the last couple of day because of Brenda. But he had finally convinced her to stop by. He had missed her and didn't care what Brenda thought of them. He wanted to be with her.

"Good," sighed Sam as she closed the front door behind her. She smiled at Jason as she took off her leather jacket and placed it on the desk, along with her key and wallet before making her way over to where Jason sat.

"Come here," he whispered deeply as he reached out for her and pulled her onto his lap. Sam couldn't help but giggle a little at his sudden boldness. She responded by wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly kissing the side of it. The couple stayed cuddled like this, looking deep into each other's eyes. Their foreheads rested against one another's. They were enjoying the peace and quiet that surrounded them at the moment. It had been a few days since they had last seen each other. Due to not only Sam avoiding coming over when Brenda was around but also Jason had been busy with Balkan related issues and Sam with her work. But luckily they had finally been able to fine sometime alone together.

Not being able to take it any longer, Jason tightened his grip around Sam's waist, caressing her hips. He then softly at first pressed his lips to hers before deepening it. The kiss became passionate quickly as he parted open Sam's lips and slid his tongue into her mouth. Their hands groped and touched at one another's bodies.

Sam straddled her legs around Jason's waist as her hands pressed against his shoulders. She could feel Jason's heart beat racing against the surface of her palm as her hands slid down his torso and up the back of his shirt. Her hips grinded against his as they continued to kiss. She could feel him growing hard already as he quickly wrapped his arms around her, changing positions so that now she was lying on her back and that he was on top.

Jason pressed his hard member against Sam's inner thigh as his hand slid underneath her shirt. Their lips continued to crash against one another's at this. It seemed like it had been forever since they had last been together like this.

Sam's hands pulled at Jason's black t-shirt as her legs wrapped themselves around his hips.

Once his t-shirt was removed, they continued to kiss with passion and lust for one another. Both wanted each other, then and there and they didn't care if Brenda came into the apartment at that moment. Nothing could pull them apart it seemed. However, they were very wrong about that.

Jason undid the buttons of Sam's shirt and had begun to work on unhooking her bra when there was a knock at the door.

"Ignore it," whispered Sam into his ear. Jason looked down at Sam at this. Her eyes were dark with seduction. "Nothing is more important than fucking me right now," she added gently tracing a finger along the base of his nipple, sending shivers down his spin. He pressed his mouth against her for a moment, before breaking apart and began to attack the side of her neck.

However as they continued on with their love making, the person who was at the door, had not left.

They knocked again. This time louder and for longer.

However, Sam and Jason both continued to ignore it as their hands began to explore each other's lower regions through the thick material of their jeans. Not being able to take the sensation of Jason's hand rubbing her down there, Sam arched her back as she let out a loud moan.

"Jason, open up! I really need to talk to you!" cried a voice on the other side of the door. It was Michael.

"Damn it," swore Jason under his breath as he looked over his shoulder at the door before looking down at Sam, who was staring back at him. She knew that there was no point in asking Jason what he was going to do. She already knew that Jason wouldn't turn down his nephew, he never would. Usually, Sam didn't mind this. She understood this part of Jason, that he liked to help the people he cared about. But at this moment, she was a little pissed off and disappoint as Jason leaned down and kissed her on the lips before getting to his feet.

"Just one minute," cried Jason as he did up the fly of his jeans and searched for his shirt. Sam let out a sigh as she slowly sat up on the couch and began to hook her bra in the back. She avoided Jason's gaze on her as he stood by the door waiting for her to finishing up buttoning her shirt.

"You ready?" he asked as he placed a hand on the door knob and looked over at her.

Sam nodded her head at this, she had no choice in the matter if she was ready or not and she knew it. Burying her face in her hands, let out a deep breath as she listened as the door was opened and Michael stepped in.

"What's up?" asked Jason towards his nephew with concern.

Michael was about to open his mouth and answer but quickly changed his mind as he noticed that Sam was there. The teenager blushed slightly at this. "Hi Sam," he spoke softly towards her.

"Hi Michael," waved back Sam as she rose to her feet and smiled at him. There was than an awkward silence between all of them as they stood there. Sam knew that she should excuse herself and leave the two of them to be. But she was tired of leaving the room every time someone came to the Penthouse to talk to Jason. She was just as welcomed here as ever one else. If Jason wanted her to leave, he would have to ask her.

"Did I interrupt something?" asked Michael awkwardly as he shoved his hands into his pockets and shifted his eyes from Jason to Sam and back.

Jason was about to open his mouth to say something when he was cut off by Sam. "Yes, Michael you did interrupt something…but I won't bore you with the details," she didn't mean to sound cold towards the young man before her. But she couldn't help herself, she was mad. It seemed like Michael was turning into his mother, always running to Jason to solve his problems. She sounded like a bitch. She knew it. But she was just tired of sharing her man with everyone. Why couldn't she and Jason just have one night alone together.

Walking past Michael, she reached out and touched Jason lightly on the arm. "Come to my apartment later," she whispered into his ear before kissing him lightly on the lips before stepping away. She quickly then grabbed her stuff and left the penthouse. Leaving both men a little shell shocked at her sudden exit.

* * *

><p>Okay, I hoped you enjoyed the brief smut. I didn't really mean to end this like I did with Sam getting mad. But I guess I was just reflecting with what happened on the show today and the bitch slap that Sam had given Carly. I love it when those two fight!<p>

Anyways thanks for reading and please review, telling me if you want me to continue with the angst I have created here or just keep the chapters to come more light and fluffy!

Thanks

Julie


	4. Little Sisters

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay, since I got so much positive feedback from the last chapter, I was motivated to update. Also this kinda based off of what happened on Friday's show, with Kristina interrupted Sam with Jason. And making the whole thing about herself.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interruptions...Again<strong>_

_Little Sisters..._

After leaving the penthouse, Sam had to take the edge off the rage she was feeling, so she called up Maxie, telling her to meet her at Jake's. She was in the need for a cold beer and to play some pool. And maybe do some innocent flirting with Coleman the bartender as well. She knew that she shouldn't had left the penthouse like she had but she just had to get out. Something had snapped within her.

Shaking her head of all thoughts that had to do with Michael and Jason, she stepped into the usually noisy bar. However, since it was barely earlier evening, there was barely a hand full of people in the bar at the moment.

"SAMMY!" cried Coleman enthusiastically as she came into the bar.

"Hi, Coleman," greeted back Sam with a smile as she approached the bar and took a seat on one of the stools that lined the bar.

"What's shaking?" he asked as he wiped down the surface in front of her before putting down a clean glass. "It's been too long!"

"It has been," she agreed as she nodded her head. She couldn't really remember the last time she had been at Jake's. She use to be a regular here, back when she had first arrived in Port Charles and always tried to make an appearance every once in a while when she had begun her relationship with Jason. But then slowly she had stopped coming here until her break up with Jason. That was during her dark period when she was as mad as ever at Jason and Elizabeth. And always seemed to have some sort of drink in her hand. That had been around the same time that she had started her affair with Lucky. But since she had turned her life around and been with Jason for over a year now, she hadn't really stopped by for a drink. Plus, she didn't always have the time, since now she was a successful P.I.

"So what brings you here tonight? Did you finally dumb the hit man and have come to rekindle our old flame?" Coleman let out a hearty chuckle as he continued to wipe down the surface of the bar. He smiled a wide grin at Sam.

Sam face broke out into a smile as she shook her head slowly from side to side at what he had just said. She and Coleman had had a brief period together as lovers when she was new to Port Charles back in the day before her brief affairs with both Jax and Sonny. "No I'm still with Jason," she replied.

"All that's too bad Sugar, because I was really hoping you were here to relive the good old days," replied the bartender.

"Aren't you with Kate Howard anyways?" Sam pointed out to him.

"Oh me and Katie are cool, Sammy. But I would give that all up to spend one night with you," he flirted at her.

Sam just rolled her eyes at this, "I'm sure you would but its okay."

"What's this about Kate?" asked Maxie suddenly as she appeared in the bar and looked up briefly from her phone to the two of them at the bar.

"Nothing," replied Sam turning to look over at her friend.

"Coleman, we will have two beers and keep them coming," demanded Maxie as she typed something quickly on her phone before placing it in her designer clutch. She then motioned for Sam to follow her to an empty table at the back of the bar and away from Coleman.

"Bye Coleman," waved Sam towards the bartender as she jumped off her stool and followed her friend.

The two women didn't start to discuss anything until Coleman had brought them their beers and had gone back to wiping down the bar.

"So spill. What did she do now?" asked Maxie as she took a sip from the bottle before leaning back against the back of her chair. She stared across the table at Sam, waiting for her to go on a rant about Brenda. Which she was more than happy to back her up on.

"It's not about her," spoke Sam softly as she began to pick at the label of the beer bottle. "It's about Jason."

"Jason?" Maxie wrinkled her brows at this. "What did he do?"

"Well it's not really what he did. I dunno, it's more like on what he didn't do, I guess. I'm not really sure," began to explain Sam as she looked up at Maxie.

Maxie did not say a word at this. She just looked on at Sam, waiting for her to continue on.

"Okay, well I haven't seen him in a few days before today. I have been avoiding the Penthouse because of Brenda. And today she was out or something and he wanted me to come by, so I did. And that lead us in to having sex on the couch," as Sam explained this part of the story, Maxie couldn't help but smile.

"And then someone kept knocking on the door during foreplay. But Jason ignored it. Or I told him to ignore it, I can't remember. But still either way the person at the door got ignored. And after some time had passed or so it seemed, there was another knock at the door. It turns out it was Michael, and he needed to talk to Jason, it was important, blah, blah, blah..." Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes as she told Maxie this. She was still a little pissed off at everything that had happened. "That's when Jason seemed too snapped out of his loving making mode. It was then I knew that we weren't going to be having sex. Because next thing I knew he was off of me and putting his clothes back on. I however, took my time getting dressed. Something had snapped at me at that moment, you know. It's not like me and Jason has ever gotten interrupted. There is always someone needing Jason's help. But still, it bothers me. And the way that Jason just opened that door and let Michael in like it was nothing," cried Sam as she slapped her palm down onto the surface of the table.

"And then Michael acts like he didn't interrupt anything, which he knew he did. I just hate how Jason puts everyone above me, garr I sound selfish," moaned Sam as she buried her face into her hands.

"You do," point out Maxie causing her to earn a dirty look from Sam, "But you're allowed to be. You haven't seen your boyfriend in weeks since a last few days ago. You should be able to see him for days on at a time without any interruptions. Jason should be putting you first."

Sam made a face at this as she reached for her beer bottle and chugged half of it down.

"I'm just fucking tired of sharing," wined Sam like a four year old, "I just want my man all to myself. Without any ex-wives or best friend or nephews to share him with."

After having another few rounds of drinks and a few more rants with Maxie, Sam headed back to her own place.

She sighed disappointedly as she stared down at her phone. She had no missing calls or texted messages. She had figured that Jason would somehow try to get in touch with her, since she had left the penthouse. She guessed that he was still with Michael or that he just wanted to give her space. Tossing her phone onto the middle of the couch, along with her jacket and purse, she then kicked off her heels and made her way into the bathroom. She was in need of a shower. Talking to Maxie had helped her but she was still mad. A little of it had come back too since seeing how Jason had not called her. She didn't expect him to call apologizing or anything. She just hoped he would at least call telling her when he planned on coming over.

A shower, she was hoping would do her some good.

Stepping into the bathroom, Sam kicked closed the door behind her as she began to strip down to nothing. Kicking her clothes to the side, she reached over and turned on the faucet of the shower. She stood there waiting for the water to turn hot before getting in. She liked her showers hot and steaming. Just like she liked her sex.

After washing her hair and cleaning her body, she just stood there under the steam of the water. She could feel the tension leaving her shoulders. All the rage and anger she had been feeling earlier left her body and was replaced with sadness and a desire to see Jason. She missed him and wanted to see him. She knew if he came over to her apartment, that they had a very slim chance of being interrupted by anyone. Smiling to herself at the thought of being alone with Jason, Sam got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body.

As she turned off the water, there was a knock at the front door. Hoping, that it was Jason, Sam quickly left the bathroom, and walked towards the front door. She made sure the towel was secure around her body before opening the front door and poking her head out into the hallway to see who it was. Her face broke out into a slight smile as she took in the sight of Jason, standing there.

"Hi," he whispered to her in greeting.

"Hi," whispered back Sam.

"Can I come in?" asked Jason, softly towards her.

Sam looked at him for a second before nodding her head and opening the door wider, for him to come in.

Jason stood in the middle of the living, watching her as she turned her back on him as she closed the front door.

There was a little awkward silence between them as Sam turn and looked at Jason but made no move towards him. She had been excited to see him. But now that he was here. She seemed to have mixed feelings. She guessed she had wanted to have Jason come by begging and apologizing but she knew that he probably didn't think anything was wrong between them. Jason could read her easily but not when it seemed to be about them.

"Have you been here all day?" he asked as he shoved his hands into his front pockets.

"No," answered Sam, crossing her arms over her chest. "I was at Jake's with Maxie."

"You were drinking?" he asked, all the sudden sounding concern. He knew that Sam only drank really when she was upset about something. Hearing this news, worried him.

"It was just a couple of beers," she replied with a shrug. She didn't understand what Jason was concern about. Beer had no affect on her. It was the harder stuff she had to worry about. "What's the big deal Jason? You and me have beer all the time," she pointed out. Her voice was still calm but she was trying hard to maintain it like that.

"I know but it still worries me," spoke Jason softly, his blue eyes piercing into hers.

"Why Jason?"

"Because," he paused for a brief moment, trying to find the right words to explain it. "Because, you drink when you're upset. Its part of your past Sam, heavy drinking. I don't want to see you go back to that."

"I know that. But what would make me so upset to return to that Jason. I hate that person I was three years ago after we had broke up and started drinking to cover up my depression and guilt I was feeling over watching Jake get kidnapped. Why would you assume that I would return so easily to my old ways? What would possibility upset me?" her voice was now on edge. How dare Jason just assume that she would easily go back to her old ways like that? Did he think she had no self control?

"I don't no," admitted Jason. He knew that Sam had left the penthouse earlier that day upset about something. But he wasn't sure exactly what it was all about. He assumed it had something to do with Michael but he wasn't 100% sure.

"Well that's just great Jason," spoke Sam coldly towards him.

"Sam, just tell me what the fuck is going on," he replied.

"FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S BOTHERING ME! IS THAT I CAN'T SEE ME BOYFRIEND ANYMORE!"

"What? You can always see me," replied back Jason with confusion.

"Oh really Jason? When was the last time that we saw each other?" asked Sam, placing her hands on her hips and staring him down.

"We saw each other this afternoon," he replied slowly. He didn't understand why Sam was suddenly so upset and where she was coming from, "and we are together right now?"

"You don't get it," she sighed disappointedly. She suddenly felt like crying.

"Sam just tell me."

"I feel like I can't see you anymore. WE HAVE SPENT MONTHS APARTS AND THEN ONCE THINGS SETTLED OVER AGAIN, YOU WERE OFF AGAIN TO ITALY TO PROTECT BRENDA. AND NOW THAT YOUR BACK, I HAVE HARDLY SEEN YOU. OUR TIME IS ALWAYS SPLIT BETWEEN ONE PERSON OR ANOTHER! AT THE PENTHOUSE, I FEEL LIKE IM TIP TOEING AROUND BRENDA," Sam hadn't meant to raise her voice suddenly like she did but she was just sick and tired of keeping her feelings in.

"I'm just tired of sharing you. I know that makes me sound selfish and I don't mean to be. It's just that it seems like there is always someone needing your help. And I know you don't mean too but you put others before me it seems. I don't like it," her voice was softer now but there was still an edge to it.

"Is this about Michael, yesterday?" asked Jason, trying to put all this together.

"Yes and No. Yes I was upset yesterday when you let Michael in, even when we were in the middle of something Jason. But it's not just about Michael, it's about everyone you put before me it seems, Brenda, Carly, Sonny, the list goes on and on," Sam didn't know what else to say, "Jason, there just seems to be content interruptions. "

"I know things are a little crazy at the moment," whispered Jason as he took a step towards her. He under stood where she was coming from. They hadn't spent proper time together since he had come back from Italy. "But they will settle down. Once the Balkan is found, Brenda will go back to Rome and we will be able to finally plane that trip," He reached and took her hand in his, giving it a slight squeeze. He wanted to make everything better between them. He knew that Sam had left the Penthouse, a little angry but he had just assumed that it had passed by now. He didn't know that she had all these built up feelings.

"Jason, it's just not going to go away that easily. There will always be someone needing your help. At first it had just been Carly and sometimes Sonny, and that was fine. I could handle that. but now it seems like everyone is knocking at your door, Brenda, Suzanne, Michael...the list goes on. I know it's not your fault but I just feel like you don't say no. That you don't think twice about how it would affect me or anything, you just do!" She just needed to get it all out. Once she started to talk, she couldn't stop. Her feelings kept on flowing out of her. Had it been so long since she had spoken her mind like this? She thought quickly to herself as she ran her hand through her wet hair and looked on at Jason who was deep in thought. She couldn't tell if he was angry or not. He was wearing a blank look. But usually she was good at looking past that look and finding out what was underneath it. But this time she couldn't.

"I do say no," he replied back, there was a tone to his voice but she couldn't really place it. She knew that Jason wouldn't like the idea she had pictured of him being a push over.

"Really? When, Jason? Not recently," she stated back. "You practically let Carly and Michael come into the penthouse now a days, even if we are in the middle of doing something. You drop whatever you are doing in the moment to help them. "

"If this is all about with what happened today, Michael needed me. You know how he is going through a rough time with what happened at Pentonville. I can't just turn him away Sam. If your sisters came to you, you would turn them away either!"

She knew that he had a point there. If Krissy or Molly were ever in trouble, she would never say no to them. But this was different in a way. Jason was always putting other before her. It was just about what happened today with Michael. It was about every time they were together, someone always needed his help and he wouldn't think twice about how she felt about it. Sam didn't reply to Jason at this. She just continued to look at him.

"What do you want me to do Sam?" asked Jason with honesty. He knew he wasn't treating Sam like he should be. But he didn't mean too either. He wanted her to know that. He just wanted her to tell him how she could make it better.

Sam raised an eyebrow at this. "What do I want you to do?"

"Yeah, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you too...," her voice was soft and seductive as she slowly walked towards him, "take me here...right now and making love to me," once she was within a foot of him, she slowly undid the knot that was holding her towel and let it dropped to the floor.

Jason just stood there for a second, taking in her sudden naked form before, taking a step towards her and pulling her to him. "I think that can be done," he whispered before crashing his lips passionately to hers.

The kiss built with tension and lust as Sam's hands grasped at the back of Jason's neck, giving her full access to his mouth. Jason ran his hands up and down Sam's bare back, giving her ass a squeeze before lifting her up, making her legs wrap around his waist. She could feel the hardness of his member through the material of his jeans as their hips pressed against one another.

They stood like this for a moment before slowly beginning to make their way to the bedroom. However, just as Jason pushed opened the door, with his back, still holding on to Sam there was a knock at the front door.

However, near broke away from each other at this. Jason wanted to prove to Sam that he did care about her and her needs. He wouldn't be stopping for anything. He wanted to prove his love to her. Sam was too roped up in what Jason's mouth was doing to the side of her neck to think about who was at the door. The only people that ever visited her were Maxie or her mom. And sometimes her sisters but ever since that incident last year with Molly and the hot tube, they really only came with Alexis and not on their own.

"I'm not letting you get that," whispered Jason into Sam's ear, "I'm not letting you go until I have had my way with you."

A bubble of excitement rose within Sam at this. She loved when Jason talked dirty to her.

"SAM," called a voice from the hallway. "OPEN UP!"

"That's Kristina," whispered Sam, looking Jason's shoulder and across her apartment towards the front door. They were standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Ignore it," whispered Jason as he moved further into the bedroom, away from the door, carrying Sam with him. He then kissed her passionately on the lips distracting her from who was at the door. He then still kissing her, placed her gently down on her bed. Pulling away from her, he stood at the edge of her bed, looking down at her.

Their eyes locked with one another as Jason then began to undress. Once again, Sam forgot about who was at the door as she let herself take in the site of Jason's naked body before her.

Jason's eyes were dark as he edged his way onto the bed and slowly towered over her. Kissing her lightly on the lips, his hand roamed down the side of her body. His lips then traveled down the side of her neck, towards her breasts. He knew Sam's body like his own. He knew what spots could drive her made with desire.

Kissing the soft spot between her breasts, he then moved his mouth towards her right one. Adjusting his position over her, he then took her nipple in between his lips. He flicked the tip back and forth between is tongue before taking it fully into his mouth and sucking.

Sam's inter body relaxed at this moment as a deep warmth spread through her middle. She let out a soft purr like moan.

Jason continued on with this movement before going onto the other breast and repeating.

However, just as he was about to take her nipple into his mouth once again, a noise coming from the living room stopped them.

"SAM, ARE YOU HOME?" cried out Kristina from the living room as she shut the front door behind her.

Sam had forgotten that she had a key.

* * *

><p>Okay I know it's not the best ending but I hope you liked the length of it. I didn't attend to make it so long. But I hope you enjoyed anyways!<p>

Please review!

Julie


	5. Little Sisters Part 2

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

This is not really an update but a really short add on to the last chapter. More will be hopefully up soon! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interruptions...Again<strong>_

Little Sisters Part 2...

"Damn it!" swore Sam under her breath as she rested herself up onto her elbows. She was looking towards the door of the bedroom, which was slightly ajar. Jason, who was still lying on top of her, looked briefly at her before resuming playing with her nipple. He flicked it back and forth with his tongue. He knew the changes of Kristina opening the bedroom door where slim. Plus he had already disappointed Sam once today, he didn't want to disappoint her a second time.

"Jason, what are you doing?" she hissed at him, trying to push him away.

"I'm making love to you," he whispered back as he began to trail kisses down her navel.

"Well stop, I don't need my sister coming in to seeing us in the act," she whispered back.

"Relax," he replied as he ran his hand up her thigh and rested it on her hip. He could tell she was nervous by the sudden pounding of her heartbeat. "She's not going to come in..." however just as he spoke these words, there was the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door.

"Sam?" whispered from Kristina, as she pushed opened the door and slowly began to poke her head inside.

"DON'T!" cried out Sam suddenly throwing a pillow at the door, which hit her sister square in the face. This was a good enough distraction for Jason and Sam to climb underneath the covers of the bed and cover them.

"What was that for?" asked the now angry teenager as she looked across the room. "OH," she whispered as she suddenly realized what she had interrupted. The teenagers cheeks blushed a bright red with embarrassment at what she had just walked in too. "I'm soo sorry Sam," continued on Kristina, "and Jason. I just really need to talk to my sister. I should had assumed you where busy when you didn't answer your cell phone or house phone."

The teenage just stood there for a good moment longer rambling. She was fluttered and didn't know really where to go from here.

"Krissy," spoke Sam to her sister, getting her attention.

Kristina stopped talking at this and looked at her sister.

"Go into the living room, I will be there in a second and then we can talk, okay," continued on Sam. She had wanted all day to spend her time with Jason but she knew that she couldn't just brush off her little sister. The only reason that Kristina had a key was for her to come over whenever she needed somewhere to chill or talk to Sam. The young girl clearly needed someone to talk to.

Kristina nodded her head at this before closing the bedroom door and leaving the couple to be.

"You don't mind do you?" asked Sam, looking over at Jason. She knew that she was doing the exact same thing to him that he had done to her early. "I will only be a moment," she added, afraid that he was mad.

Just couldn't help but smile at this, "No I don't mind. But you better just give me all your attention next, no matter who walks in the room next," he replied.

Sam smiled at this, "You got a deal!" She then leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips before jumping out of the bed. She then quickly put on an old white bathrobe which was lying beside the bed and made her way into the living room.

* * *

><p>About a half hour later, Sam returned.<p>

Jason looked up from the fashion magazine he had been flipping through to kill time and met Sam's eye. "Everything okay?" he asked as he put the magazine back on the night stand.

"Yes crisis adverted," commented Sam as she undid the knot on her robe and climbed back into bed with Jason.

"Anything serious?" he asked as he reached for her.

"No, just boy trouble," smiled Sam up at him as she wrapped her arms around his bare torso and rested her head against his shoulder.

"boy trouble...I will give you boy trouble," whispered Jason as he quickly flipped her over, so that she was lying on her back and he was on top of her.

Sam let out a chuckle as he felt Jason's mouth on the side of her neck.

* * *

><p>I know it supper short but please review anyways! Give me ideas, I am running out lol!<p> 


	6. Diane

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

So here is a little JaSam smut to cheer everyone from the depression that has become our couple at the moment. I was going to do a update one of my others stories but thought that this one would be more fun to write! And it was!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interruptions...Again<strong>_

_Diane..._

Sam was seated on the edge of the desk, watching as Jason typed away on her laptop. They were in Sonny's office. Sam was just waiting for Jason to finish up some paper work he was doing for Sonny before heading back to Sam's apartment for dinner.

After being yet again interrupted by Brenda, the couple had made Sam's apartment their destination for the time being. There was much more privacy there than at the penthouse.

"Are you almost done?" moaned Sam, in bored. She had only been there for an hour or so now but she was dying of boredom.

Jason looked briefly up at her and smiled. "Just give me a moment, I'm almost done," he told her before going back to the computer screen.

At this, Sam rolled her eyes impatiently and sighed. She then straightened her back and stressed out her arms, her back was killing her from sitting on the hard wooden surface of the desk.

"Come on Jason...can't Sonny finish his own paperwork, "complained Sam once again. She was never usually this impatient but today she was. "I'm horny," she added in hopes that would get his attention.

"Oh are you?" replied Jason, barely looking up from the screen as he continued to tape away at the keyboard.

"I am," she stated. "come on Jason, you rather do paper work than doing me!" she asked, pretending to be hurt as she positioned herself, so that she was now straddling his lap. Jason's body stiffened a little at this as she traveled her hand along the side of his neck. His blue eyes then locked with her brown ones. Leaning in, he kissed her fiercely on the lips. His attention was now all hers as he closed the laptop with one hand as his other cupped the side of her cheek. They stayed like this for a moment, before Jason picked her up and placed her back on top of the desk. His body leaned over hers as he began to kiss the side of her neck. His hands touched her body gently through her clothing as they made their way down to the waistband of her jeans. His hands than slid underneath the shirt she was wearing, sending goose bumps up her spine.

Sam just sat there, leaning against her elbows on the desk as Jason's mouth worked wonders along the nape of her neck. She closed her eyes and let his touch take over her, as she felt his hand on the crotch of her jeans. Her pelvic thrusted forward slightly as he deepened his touch, rubbing her through the fabric of her jeans.

"Take them off," she whispered, not being able to take it anymore. She wanted him inside her.

Doing as he was told, he un-did the button on her jeans and slid his hand down. He let his hand rest against the outside of her moist panties for a second, gently teasing her before pushing them to the side.

The tips of his fingers lightly rubbed the skin around the outside, before sliding the edge of his finger into her. He continued at this paste for a while, lightly touching her before deepening his touch. She arched her back and let out a loud moan as she felt him slid two fingers into her opening.

His eyes blazed into her, watching as her mouth gasped opened in silent pleasure as he quickened his movement of his hand. He could watch her all day like this. Seeing her relax and give into her senses like she did when it came to sex.

"Harder," she whispered, barely moving her lips as she leaned further back on the desk and thrusting her hips, making Jason's go deeper inside of her. He then without warning slid a third finger into her and teasingly ran his thumb against her cit.

Jason could tell that Sam was close to coming now by the way she was biting down on her lower lip. She was preventing herself from crying out.

He continued to thrust his hand into Sam like this until she couldn't take it any longer.

Sam's body shivered with pleasure as her walls tightened and she let out a load moan. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest cavity as she clasped on the surface of the desk. Jason continued to touch her lightly for a moment afterwards, before pulling his hand out fully. He then pulled Sam towards him.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. She smiled a lazy smile.

"I love you," she whispered as wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. That light kiss, soon turned to a rough one as Jason kissed her back, harder and longer. His hands slid up the back of her shirt midway. His palms pressing up against the sides of her ribcage. The kiss was filled with passion and hunger as Jason pulled Sam off the desk and was now sitting on his lap, straddling him.

As their mouths continued to attack one another, Jason's hand slid back over Sam's back and began to unhook the back of her bra.

Just as the clasp was unhooked, the door burst open.

"Sonny," cried Diane as she stepped into the office, having not yet seen that Sonny was not there. The

"Sonny's not here," spoke Jason coldly as he broke the kiss and looked over at his lawyer.

Diane looked up from the file she had been reading and at the couple,"Oh," she uttered. The lawyer's cheeked flushed a bright pink, with embarrassment as she took in the couple's intimate position on the chair.

There was a awkward moment of silence as Jason looked over Sam shoulder at Diane, staring blankly at her. He didn't understand why she wasn't leaving? Sonny wasn't there. Sam however, looked briefly at the lawyer; awkwardly smiling at her before looking away she was now concentrating on doing up her bra.

Overcoming her embarrassment, Diane suddenly closed the file she had been reading earlier and straightened her back. Tucking the file under her arm, she smiled at tight smile at Jason, "Well, if you see Sonny, let him know I need to talk to him!"

And with that, she turned on her heel to go but not before stopping suddenly at the door and turning around and addressing the couple.

"You really shouldn't do it on a chair; your back will be killing you for days afterwards. If you really want her to have a good orgasm, I suggest up against the shower wall. Does it for me every time!" explained the lawyer, winking at Jason.

"GET OUT!" yelled Jason with anger, pointing towards the door.

Diane just laughed at this. "Oh Jason, you really must lighten up!" She then walked out of the office, closing the door behind her.

As the door closed, Sam couldn't help but burst out with laughter.

Jason shot her a confused look. He thought she would be pissed off like he was.

"You know she is right," stated Sam after taking a moment to control her laughter and meeting Jason's eye, "the shower always does it for me too!"

* * *

><p>Okay I hoped you enjoyed!<p>

Thanks for reading and please review!

Happy Holidays Everyone!

Julie


	7. Spinelli

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interruptions...Again<strong>_

Spinelli...

"Are you coming over tonight?" asked Jason softly into his phone, cautionally looking up to make sure he was out of ear shot. He was standing by the window, talking to Sam on the phone. Brenda and Spinelli were seated on the couch watching some movie or something. He wasn't really sure but he didn't want them over hearing him.

"Um, will she be there?" asked Sam on the other line. She really didn't like Brenda. And hated how she made her feel. She felt insecure around Brenda.

"I don't know," replied back Jason, as he turned his attention away from the duo on the couch and looked out onto the setting sun. "She mentioned something about Sonny, but I'm not hundred percent sure." He knew that Sam wouldn't come over if Brenda was there. He understood that. Brenda could be annoying. That's why most nights; he spent them over at Sam's apartment. At the penthouse, it seemed like they had no privacy.

"Well, you can always come over here," she spoke into the phone as she stood on her balcony and watched the sun set too.

"I know," replied Jason, "I will call you back later, once I find out what Brenda's doing."

"Kay," spoke Sam into the phone.

"I love you," whispered Jason.

"I love you too, "replied Sam before hanging up the phone.

Snapping his phone shut, Jason watched the remainder of the sun set until the sky turned a dark indigo colour before turning his attention back on Brenda and Spinelli. As he approached the couch, Brenda stood up.

She turned and smiled at him, "I'm going to be over at Sonny's tonight," she told him.

Jason just nodded his head in response at this. He only cared about where Brenda went, was because it was his job to protect her from the Balkin but other than that. He could care less where his ex wife went. He then shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and watched as Brenda got her coat on, getting ready to leave when she turned to him.

"Are you going to take me?" asked the model, tilting her head to the side and appearing at Jason, waiting for his answer.

"Max can take you," replied Jason coldly. Max was more than capable to drive Brenda to Sonny's, thought Jason to himself. Max had been protecting Sonny's family for years now. He was a loyal member of the business. Max was also standing outside the door, guarding the penthouse at the moment too, so it was more than perfect, Jason thought to himself that Max take Brenda.

Brenda did not look too pleased with this but didn't argue back. She didn't have time to deal with Jason. She wanted to get to Sonny's.

"Fine," she snapped at him before saying good bye to Spinelli and leaving the penthouse.

"I need you to leave too," spoke Jason, towards Spinelli.

Spinelli looked confused at this, "Me? StoneCold?"

"Yeah, Sam is coming over!" he explained holding Spinelli's gaze for a second longer before turning on his heel and going upstairs, leaving Spinelli dazed on the couch.

Spinelli just sat there for a second, shrugging his shoulders before rising to his feet. He wasn't at all fazed about having to leave without any real notice. He was use to it. He was more than happy to leave the penthouse so that the couple could have their alone time together.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Sam stood in the hallway. Just as she was about to knock on the door, it was swung open before her. She looked surprised for a moment before she met Jason's eye and smiled.<p>

"I heard you approach," explained Jason softly as his blue eyes looked passionately into hers.

This just made Sam smile even wider as she stood there, looking at him. They stayed like this for a brief second longer, before Jason reached out and pulled her into the Penthouse, quickly closing the door behind her. He wanted to be alone with her. He wasn't quite sure when Spinelli would arrive back. The Jackal had left his laptop behind. Jason wasn't sure if his young roommate would be needing it or not.

Sam couldn't help herself but giggle as Jason wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Leaning down, he then kissed her roughly on the lips, parting her lips with the tip of his tongue. Dropping her bag on the floor, Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly running her hand up the back of his head, through his blonde spikes.

The kiss then grew with passion as he slid his hand down the edge of the back of her jeans, lightly teasing her before grasping her ass cheek roughly.

Moments later, her legs were wrapped tightly his waist as he carried her slowly up the stairs. Unfortunately they did not make it that far as they reached the top of the stairs; Jason who was not paying attention fell forward on the landing.

Landing on her back, Sam looked up and met Jason's eye, who was towering over her. He looked at her with worry, afraid she had hit something. But she just smiled at him before pulling him down on top of her, resuming what they had started.

They then stayed there on top of the stairs and began to make love. Jason kissed the side of her neck as his hands quickly unbutton the first few buttons of her shirt, just allowing him enough room to excess her breasts. Not bothering to undo the clasp her bra, he slide his right hand into the cup of the bra and gave her left breast a squeeze. He then began to massage it, rubbing the sensitive tip of the nipple back and forth with his thumb.

Sam made a small moaning noise from the back of her throat at this. As he continued to play with her nipple, he sat up a little, so that he could undo the fly of his jeans with his left hand.

Once his jeans were pulled down to his ankles, he went to work on undoing Sam's jeans. Moments later he was straddling her.

They stared at each other as Jason rested his hands on either side of her and slowly entered her.

However, just then Spinelli decided to make his return.

"Don't Worry Stonecold, it's just I the Jackal!" cried Spinelli as he closed the front door behind, "I have just come back to retrieve my laptop..." Spinelli stopped mid sentence as his eyes fell onto the couple on the landing.

Both of them where frozen, staring back at him.

Blushing a deep red, Spinelli quickly grabbed his laptop which was resting on top of the desk and fled the penthouse.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know it's been soo long since I last uploaded! But finally have gotten time to write since school is over for the summer! :D<p>

Hoped you enjoy! Hope to have more up soon!

Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	8. The PCPD

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

So I took in some of you guys opinions and came up with this! Hope you Enjoy! And a big thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! I hope to be updating this story weekly now, as well as my others! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interruptions...Again<strong>_

_The PCPD_

Sam's four inch heels clicked loudly against the pavement of the parking lot as she made her way to her car. It was barely morning yet. She was just getting off of a stake out, where she had brought back to life Taffee the hooker. It seemed like every time she tried to retire her old faithful hooker outfit, she was always bringing the character back out. Sam still found it astonishing how many her cases required her to dress up like a hooker and follow some one's spouse.

Pulling off the copper coloured wig, she threw it into the backseat of her car as she climbed into the driver's seat. She then also began to unzip the thigh high boots she was wearing, when her phone went off.

A slight smile came across her face at the sound of the ring tone. It was Jason. After upgrading her phone, she had given everyone in her phone a personalized ring tone. Jason's was _Hot Stuff_ by Donna Summers. Reaching into her glove department of her car, she pulled out her phone. She never brought her personal belongings like her cell phone or wallet on a stake out with her. Flipping open the phone, she looked down at the screen to see that she had 10 unread text messages from Jason. She frowned slightly at this.

Jason had known she had been out on a stake out. He would had never texted her so much unless there was a problem. Taking a deep breath, Sam opened the first text message.

10:45 pm- I want you...

She couldn't help but smile at this. Not only because it was not filled with bad news like she had been expecting but also, because it was so unexpected. Even know her and Jason had been together for over a year now, he still never really showed his affection so openly towards her.

She then went on to read the second text message.

11:01 pm- I fucking want you...

Seeing where this was leading, Sam leaned back against the seat comfortably and began to read the rest of Jason's messages. Which all went all the lines of the first one.

11:11 pm- I wish so fucking badly that it was your hand on my dick right now and not my own.

11:21 pm- Baby where are you? Don't you understand my need for you at this moment?

11:33 pm- I picture you naked, riding me...

11:34 pm- ...I can hear you crying out my name loudly as we both come together

11:50 pm- I'm getting hard again

12:01 am- I want you...

12:02 am- I FUCKING want you...

120:09 am – This just isn't the same without you. I fucking need your body up against mine...you nipples like hard stones rubbing against my skin as you ride me hard.

"Oh baby," she whispered out loud in the stillness of the car. Licking her lips, she began to dial Jason's number. The phone rang twice before Jason picked up.

Sam didn't wait for him to answer. "I got your texts messages!" she spoke into the phone.

"Did you?" replied Jason; his voice was husky like he had just woken up or something.

"Where are you now?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm just getting off now, I can be at the penthouse in five," she told him as she began to put her seat belt on. She was dead tired and had just wanted to sleep after getting off but now all she could think about was having sex.

"No don't! I will meet you. I want my time with Taffee!" he spoke softly into the phone.

"Well that can certainly be arranged, Sugar!" replied Sam putting on a southern drawl and once again reaching for her wig.

"Where can I meet you?" asked Jason into the phone.

After giving him her location, Sam once again began to transform into Taffee. Putting the red wig back on, she then reached for her lipstick in her purse and retouched up her makeup in the review mirror. Jason she knew would be there any minute; she was only five minutes away from his building.

A few moments later she heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching. A smile appeared across her face. There was only one residence in Port Charles who owned a bike. Placing her sunglasses on her face, she stepped out of her car.

A second later, Jason pulled into the abandon parking lot. Parking his bike a few feet away from where Sam stood outside of her car, he looked over at her, "Wanna go for a ride?"

Sam looked over at him blankly for a second, before taking off her sunglasses and putting them on top of her head. "You talking to me, Sugar?" she asked in Taffee southern drawl.

Jason looked at her blankly for a second, "Yeah, I was. You wanna go for a ride?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" she playfully asked him back as she then began to walk slowly towards the bike.

Her eyes never left his face as she walked the distance between them. Once she was about a foot away from him, Jason got off the bike and took a step towards her. He licked his lips at the sight of her. Sam was always beautiful, no matter what she wore. But seeing her like this, she was entirely different. Seeing her in this get-up made something stir within.

They then stood in silence for a second, looking at one another. Sam, had her hands on her hips and was chewing a piece of gum. Popping the gum, something snapped within Jason. For all the sudden he was on Sam. His hands were at her waist pulling her close as his mouth crashed against hers.

Forgetting that she was Taffee still, Sam let herself surrender to his touch. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as her mouth kissed him back. They stayed like this for few moments before Jason pulled away and grabbed Sam's hand. He then pressed her up against a brick wall of the building the parking lot belonged too.

Jason crashed his mouth down on hers; roughly kissing her. Cupping her face, his other hand gripped her tiny waist, holding her still as his tongue slipped into the crook of her mouth and bit down on her bottom lip. Sam lips kissed back with passion as her hands clenched the hairs on the back of his neck. They both wanted each other in that moment.

He caressed the spot where her jaw line met her ear; gently rubbing his thumb against the skin, sending shivers down her spin. Her pelvis pressed into his as she arched her back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth even closer to hers then it already was. Their tongues intertwined together. A warm feeling that began in the core of Sam's belly began to spread throughout her whole body.

As they continued to kiss, Jason slid his hands down her body and grasped at her ass before lifting her up. She immediately responded to this by wrapping her legs around his waist, making her mini skirt rise up against her thighs.

"Oh dear, What do we have here?" Sneered Ronnie as he slowly walked up to the couple. "The famous Mobster Jason Morgan and a hooker? Well, well, this must be my lucky day!" The officer laughed at his own joke as he continued to approach the couple, who had pulled apart from one another. Both of them were staring darkly back at the officer.

"What is it Ronnie?" asked Dante coming up behind Ronnie. The two had been on their nightly rounds when they had seen the two in the shadows of the parking lot. They knew the area was always popular for sex trafficking. It wasn't there first time they had come across a prostitute and a customer conducting business.

"We have struck rich, my friend!" spoke Ronnie, smiling at Dante. "We have finally caught Jason Morgan red handed!" the officer then gestured over to where Jason stood.

Jason just looked coldly over at the two police officers.

"Jason?" asked Dante confused. Not in a million years would had he had thought that he would had caught Jason like this so easily. Especially with having to do with a prostitute. Jason was usually smarter than this. He looked on at Jason for a moment studying him before shifting his gaze onto the woman he was with. And he didn't think that Jason had a thing for red heads either as he took in the red coppery hair of the girl he was with. He always assumed that Jason liked brunettes, especially since he seemed to be in love with Sam.

Dante noticed that the girl wouldn't meet his eye. There was something about her too that seemed so familiar to him. It was then he noticed it. It was Sam, he realized as she finally looked up at him with those brown eyes that are unforgettable. Her eyes were pleading with him to do something.

"Ronnie, I think we should just let these two go with a warning," spoke Dante to his partner.

"You're kidding me right? We finally catch Morgan doing something and you just want to let him go?"

"What the point Ronnie in arresting Morgan, he will just be released as soon as his lawyer arrives. Wouldn't you rather catch him doing something, when you know the charges will stick? "explained Dante to his partner. He knew that Ronnie wanted to catch Morgan, so did he but not like this.

Ronnie thought long and hard about this, looking at Dante before turning his attention towards Jason, "Okay, I will let you and your lady friend go but be warned Morgan, if I see you again getting a cheap thrill from Strawberry here or anyone else I won't think twice about arresting you. Just be thankful that Dante was here!"

The two cops then turned and left the couple to be.

* * *

><p>Okay I hope you enjoyed! Please review! And thanks for reading!<p> 


	9. Mothers

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Here is just a quick little update for you all! I thought we could all do with a little Jasam smut with the current storyline going on...

Anyways! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interruptions...Again<strong>_

_Mothers…_

A huge grin spread across her face, as she rolled onto her side and looked over at the man sleeping beside her. For years she had awoken to the same sight but after years apart, this sight never got old for her. She was still in a daze that she and Jason had been able to repair the damage done between them and love each other deeper than ever before.

Reaching out, she then began to trace a finger along his arm and moved slowly up towards his face. She loved waking up to him. His face was much more relaxed when he slept. He didn't carry that "stone cold" attitude. He looked like how she imaged Jason looked like when he was a boy. His mouth was slightly open as he breathed deeply from his nose.

Moving a little closer to him, she pressed her body up against him. She then began to gently kiss his arm as her hand, slowly roamed down his torso. She wanted to awake him with a surprise. He stirred slightly as her hand slide underneath the waistband of his boxers. She touched him lightly; watching his face as he slowly awoke.

His blue eyes turned to her. He didn't say anything before closing them again. She had thought he had fallen back to sleep. But he soon let out a soft moan as she continued to touch him with the pads of her finger tips. She deepened her touch slightly as her fingers wrapped around the slightly hard shaft and began to pump her hand up and down along it. She continued on like this until his member was hard.

She then climbed slowly on top of him, being sure not to disturb Jason as she straddled herself along his legs. Bending her head, she took the tip of his member into her mouth and lightly teased the skin with her tongue.

Jason let out a shutter breath at this. He was most sensitive at the head.

Her brown eyes looked over at him, making sure he was okay. His blue eyes were staring back at her, encouraging her to go on. She sucked hard on the head for a moment as her hand continued to work the shaft.

Removing her hand, she took him fully into her mouth.

"OHHhhhh, Sam! Fuck yes!" moaned out Jason, a moment later as he came.

She continued to suck on it for a second longer before he began soft again. Licking her lips, she smiled at Jason as he lay there, trying to catch his breath.

He smiled a sleepily back at her. He loved waking up to her.

"Come here," he whispered to her, reaching out to her waist and pulling her down on him. She smuggled up against his chest, listening to his beating heart. They said little to each other as slumber began to take over their bodies.

Just as they were about to drift off however, there was a knock at the front door.

They planned on ignoring it but after about the third knock they heard someone call out Sam's name.

"Shit!" whispered Sam as she sat up. She had just remembered that she was supposed to be having breakfast with her mom that morning. "Shit!" she whispered again as she suddenly got out of bed and began to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" asked Jason, watching her. He was still lying against the pillows, making no effort to move anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know it's short! More will hopefully up soon!<p>

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	10. Brenda in the Night

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

So after watching a week's worth of general. And seeing Jason and Sam say goodbye. I thought we all need a little happiness. They just can't end. I will not let it. Or at least in my head I won't.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interruptions...Again<strong>_

_Brenda_

It was late.

He wasn't sure how late it was, his phoned had died out on him a while ago. But he knew it had to be passed midnight or just approaching it. Placing his gun into the back of his waist band of his jeans, he climbed into his SUV.

Exhaustion suddenly coming over him as he sat there in the front seat, just staring out the window; he had been doing work for Sonny again. Another late night trying to trace down the Balkan.

He was supposed to be home hours ago or so he told Sam he would be. She was back at the Penthouse he knew, probably fast asleep on the couch. She had probably wanted to wait up for him, like a child waiting up for Santa. But sleep always seemed to get the best of her. Especially nowadays with her long hours being a P.I.

He knew he would be in trouble when he got home. Not only about not calling but leaving her at the Penthouse with his ex wife, Brenda. He was sure, that Sam wasn't too happy about that one. A small smile appeared on his face at this thought. He knew he should be happy that Sam would be mad at him. But he loved the sight of her when she was upset, she was just so cute.

Then starting the SUV, he began his long journey home. He was wanted to get home to Sam.

Like he had calculated, Sam was fast asleep on the couch, fully dressed still. There was no noise in the apartment besides the soft mummer of voices coming from the TV that had been left on. Closing the front door behind him, Jason slowly placed his keys and wallet on the desk before stripping off his leather jacket and hanging it in the closet; he did all this before finally putting his gun away in its safe haven.

Running his hands through his hair, he looked on at the sleeping form of Sam. Taking a step towards her, he slowly leaned down and took the remote from her clenched hands. He then turned off the TV, before scooping her up in his arms.

"Jason," she whispered in all certainly that it was him. She didn't need to open her eyes to confirm this. She knew his embrace, his smell.

Jason kissed her lightly on the lips at this. And just as he was about to pull away, Sam plaked her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Your late," she stated as she finally opened her eyes and looked up at him in the darkness of the room.

"I know, I'm sorry," he replied back, resting his forehead against hers, as he continued to still hold her in his arms. "Let me make it up to you!" he then kissed her again, this time a little harder before carrying her up the stairs to the bedroom.

However, they had barely made it up the stairs before; Sam began to kiss him passionately on the lips. Getting caught up in the moment, Jason lay her down on the landing of the stairs. Both forgetting that they weren't alone in the penthouse, just merely feet away from where they lay was both Brenda's and Spinelli's rooms.

"Make love to me," she whispered into his ear as she wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands through his hair. Their mouths once again finding one another in the dark; lips parted slightly as tongues twisted with one another.

As the kiss deepened, Jason's hands slid down her neck, along the curve of her body. Slowly sliding underneath the black t-shirt she was wearing, and edging his hands up towards her breasts. He soon discovered that she wasn't wearing a bra. This sent a slight chill down his spine as he began to caress her left breast. They continued on like this before, he began to move his mouth down the side of her neck, to the centre of her chest. He paused briefly to remove her t-shirt before, leaning down and taking one of her nipples into his mouth. His eyes looked up and locked with her eyes in the dark. Even through the darkness, they could see the desire and lust in one's eyes.

Just then the peacefulness of the moment was broken by the piercing sounds of a scream.

Jason was on his feet a once with this. The scream had come from Brenda's room. Stepping over Sam, he raced towards the bedroom door, just feet away. Too shocked at what was going on, Sam just lay there, watching in bewilderment as the scene unfolded in front of her. It only lasted about a second but it seemed to go on forever, as Brenda's screams filled the hallway and the sound of Jason's boots along the floor as he raced to the room, thinking the worth had happened.

Rising slowly to her feet, she quickly put her shirt back on before following the trail of light that now lit the hallway from the open bedroom door. The screaming had stopped but it still kinda echoed along the walls as Sam prepared herself for the worth.

She wasn't sure what she expected to see when she approached the room but it wasn't what she saw.

A mix of emotions ranked through her body all at once as her eyes appeared in the room and fell onto the two figures in the room. Brenda was on her knees in bed, with her arms tightly wrapped around Jason's neck. His back was facing towards the door. But Sam could tell that he was hugging her back. In anyone else's eyes, it would be just seen as a comforting embrace. But to Sam, it was anything but.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review!<p>

Julie


	11. Lucky

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interruptions...Again<strong>_

_Lucky_

Quickly making sure that everything with Brenda was okay, Jason put her back to bed before leaving the room and returning to the hallway to find that of seeing Sam standing there he saw Spinelli.

"Everything okay Stone Cold?" asked Spinelli with concern towards the mobster. "I heard the scream of The Magnificent one and found Faire Samantha out here half clothed."

"It's nothing Spinelli, go back to bed," stated Jason towards the hacker. He didn't want to get into everything now; especially when all he wanted to do was make love to his girlfriend all night and forget about everything else.

Taking this has his sign to leave; Spinelli wished Jason a good night before retrieving back to the guest room.

Waiting until the door was firmly shut, he then turned to his own bedroom, hoping that Sam was willing to continue where they had left off. The room was dark as he stood in the door way waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. There was no sign of Sam, he noted. The bed was still done up like he had left it from this morning. He hoped that Sam had not left upset and gone home.

His attention then suddenly turned towards the bathroom, where a halo of light was shining through the crack in the doorway and the sound of running water could be heard. Sam was in the shower. Quickly undressing, Jason made his way towards the bathroom with only one this on his mind.

Sam had her back towards him as she stood underneath the waterfall faucet of the shower.

"Sam," he whispered as he opened the glass door of the shower and stepped in.

Sam looked over her shoulder and met his eye, "How's Brenda?" she asked. She didn't really want to know but was curious all the same.

"She's fine," he answered quickly before reaching out and pulling her towards him. "but let's not talk about her," he whispered into her ear before beginning to kiss the nape of her neck. Brenda was the last thing that he wanted to talk about at this moment.

They were pressed up against the wall now as Jason's hands found Sam's breast and began to massage them.

A small noise of pleasure was released from her lips as her arms wrapped around his waist and roamed up and down his bare back. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss as they began to caress one another.

"I want to make love to you," whispered Jason in between kisses as he took a hold of Sam hands and pinned them above her head.

"I want to fuck you," whispered back Sam, locking eyes with him. "Do me," she mouthed as she lifted her left leg up and wrapped it around his waist, causing his member to poke into her inner thigh. Letting go of her wrists, he suddenly cupped her face and crashed his lips to hers. They stayed like this for a moment before Jason took a hold of Sam's leg and lifted her up. So that she was now eye to eye with him.

He entered her slowly but quickly sped up as he thrusted his hips into hers. Sam's hand gripped his shoulders as pleasure built within. She liked it rough. Her hips buckled against his as he continued to move in and out of her.

"Oh baby," moaned Jason as he slapped his hand against the shower wall and his other gripped Sam's left butt cheek. He was close to coming but held back, he waited to come when she did. He could tell that she was close too.

And a moment later they both did.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," whispered Jason into Sam's ear.<p>

"Mmmmm," she mumbled in reply as she was still asleep. She was lying in the middle of the bed, on her stomach spread eagle.

Jason who had been up for about an hour now, smiled down at the sight of her, "I have coffee."

"Coffee?!" mumbled Sam, lifting her head up slightly.

"Yes, Sammy coffee! It's right here if you want it," he replied back with amusement as he placed it down on the night stand. "You're just going to have to get up."

"I hate you," she replied back as she stared at the cup which seemed so far away from her.

Jason just chuckled in reply to this before taking a sip from his own coffee cup. Sam gave him the evil eye, jealous that he was already enjoying his coffee. She then decided to suck it up and get up. She slowly rolled on to her side and sat up. She then reached out and took the hot steaming cup in both hands. There was nothing she didn't like more than her coffee in the morning.

"You're too cute," stated Jason as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You're not too bad yourself," replied back Sam with a smile.

Leaning in to kiss again, there came a knock on the door.

"Jason, it's me Lucky. We need to talk!" spoke the officer from the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>I know it wasn't really a good interruption. But wanted to give you all a nice little something to read. Especially with everything going on in the show!<p>

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Julie


	12. Sonny and Company

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interruptions...Again<strong>_

_Sonny and Company…_

Sam was on a mission, as she walked through the doors of the restaurant. She had just come from Jake's where they had been celebrating Maxie's birthday. She had drunk a little more then she had planned too and was extremely pisted now.

"Ms. McCall," cried Milo as he took in the sight of the tiny brunette woman walking passed him. He continued help but take in the sight of her. Sam was wearing a low cut navy blue silk shirt with showed off her ample breasts, tight leather leggings that were like a layer of second skin on her skinny yet muscular legs and a fitted black blazer and her usual four inch black boots. The young body guard jumped off the stool he was seating on and rushed over to her before she could knock on the door of Sonny's office interrupting the meeting going on in there.

"Milo, it's nice to see you too," spoke Sam smiling at the younger man, "But I have to speak to Jason, if you would excuse me," she tried to push the guard away from the door, but as strong as she was, Milo was still no match for her.

"I'm sorry Ms. McCall," spoke Milo, placing a hand on the crook of her arm and pulling her away from the door, "But you can't go in there at the moment. Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan are busy with a business meeting. "The young man was nervous as his hazel eyes looked into Sam's brown ones. He wasn't usually allowed to guard the door when there was such a meeting going on. Max was usually here on those nights. But Max had asked his brother to take his shift for him. He had important plans with Diane for the night. Sonny had not liked when the young guard had arrived earlier that evening for his shift but by then it was too late. Milo had promised the boss that the meeting would go uninterrupted. And he had been successful so far, even managing to stop Mrs. Jax from going in to speak to her ex about their youngest son and his schooling. There was only one more hour to go and he wasn't going to let Sam come between him and impressing the boss.

"Milo, call me Sam!" she replied, placing a soft hand on the young man's firm chest. Her brown eyes sparkled up at him. A small smile then appeared on her face.

Milo was taken back a little by this. He had known Sam for years now but he had never felt comfortable calling her by her first name, especially when his much bigger employer was around. He couldn't help but smile back as Sam continued to look at him. He knew that she was drunk but he couldn't help but fall under her charm as she continued to touch his chest. "I'm sorry Ms., I mean Sam. I'm sorry but you can't go in there. But you're welcome to stay here with me and wait."

"Aww your so sweet," commented Sam as she gently reached up and cupped the side of his face, softly caressing it before dropping her hand.

"Do you want me to get you a drink?" asked Milo, who was now eager to impress her.

"Wine please," replied Sam, flashing the guard a goofy smile. She continue believe how easy he was taking her bait as she watched as the young guard left and disappeared behind curtain which lead into the kitchen. Did he really think she was just going to sit here, waiting while he left? Hell no, she thought to herself as she took on last look at the curtain, making sure that Milo didn't suddenly appear before turning once again to Sonny's office. She wasn't usually one to barge in on Sonny and Jason, especially when important business was being discussed. But she was drunk and horny and wanted to get laid.

Sonny had had enough time with Jason. It was her turn now. She didn't really have a plan to go by, but she was P.I. She was use to winging it. As she took a step towards the door, she debated about knocking or just barge in there and attack Jason. She figured to go with the later. If she knocked they would just sent her away. She had to make her appearance sudden and quickly if she ever wanted to get her way. Her heart beated loudly against her chest as excitement raced through her. She felt like she was on a case.

Her palms were sweating as she reached out and touched the doorknob, turning it slowly, she entered the room. "JASON MORGAN, I'M DRUNK AND HORNY! DO ME!" she cried as she stepped into the room, her brown eyes searching for her lover but she was taken aback by what she saw. There was no sign of Jason, just Sonny seated at his desk, going over paper work. The mob boss looked up at her surprised at her sudden entrance.

"Sam," he spoke, confused at what she as doing here.

"I thought Jason was in here," she whispered, taken back by just seeing her ex and now friend in the room.

"He was, but left about an hour ago," replied Sonny to her.

"But Milo said the meeting was still going on," she rambled on, touching her hair lightly, like she always did when suddenly nervous.

"He left through the back door," explained sonny, pointing towards the door on his left. Sam eyes shifted over to where he was pointing. She had forgotten about that door.

"Oh," was all she could muster as her cheeks turned a deep crimson colour. "Do you know where he went?"

"I think he said he was heading back to your apartment to see if you were there," replied Sonny, a smile beginning to form on his face. It was rare he saw Sam embarrassed like this.

Sam nodded her head at this before apologizing for interrupting him. She then quickly wished him a good night before exiting the office. Sonny couldn't help but laugh as he heard the sound of her heels race across the wooden floor and fled from the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know that wasn't my normal interruption but I hoped you enjoyed it anyways. Thanks for reading, please review!<p>

Julie


	13. Epiphany

Do not General Hospital or any of the characters.

Based off when Sam is in the hospital after surviving the car bomb at Brenda and Sonny's wedding.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Interruptions...again<span>_**

_Epiphany_

It was the morning after that terrible event that Jason just wanted to forget about. Seeing Sam in that body bag had been to close to home for him. He never wanted to have to think about it again. How Sam had looked so pale, so lifeless lying there. He had been up for sometime now, just watching as she slept. His blue eyes continued to study her face as she stirred slightly. It was still early in the morning. The nurses had just begun to do rounds. They had not come to visit yet.

"Hey baby, he whispered towards her as her eyes opened and looked over at him.

"Hi," she whispered back at him.

"Can you hear me.?" He asked hopefully, gesturing to his ear.

She shook her head in reply. She could not hear anything still. They were both a little disappointed by this, but it was still early to tell if it was permanent or not. Reaching out Jason , took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "I love you," he mouthed as he leaned forwarded and kissed her softly on the lips. He was so happy that she was alive.

"I love you," whispered Sam back, in between kisses. Being careful not to move her too much, Jason pulled her closer to him on the small twin bed. Their legs were wrapped together in the sheets as he cupped the side of her face. The kiss deepened at this as their tongues found one another, discovery the depth of each other mouths.

Sam's hands rested on Jason's chest, feeling the beating of his heart beneath her palm. She was scared as hell of what the future held with not being able to hear. But being with Jason, made all that go away. She knew whatever happened, he would be there for her. That even know she might not be able to hear the sweetness of his voice ever again, she would always be able to feel the beat of his heart and that was all she needed. She knew that she was loved. And as long as she could still feel his touch, she would make it.

They continued on like this for a moment or two longer before Jason moved so he was lying on top of her. Kissing her lightly on the lips, he began to attack the side of her neck. He wanted her to feel his need for her.

"And what do you think you two are doing!" Cried a loud voice from behind them. Jason, knowing this voice all too well, turned onto his side off, of Sam, who was looking at the nurse standing in the door way. It was Epiphany. Sam did not hear what she said but she knew that it wasn't good. She could tell by the look on her face that she was not happy with what she had walked into.

"Mr. Morgan," spoke the nurse addressing Jason," I know you are happy to see Sam alive but it not even six in the morning yet. Please contain Your selves until later. Plus Sam is still recovery from being in a car explosion and is suffering from a concussion . She was told to take it easy. I don't think Dr. drake would want her relapsing from having sex."

Jason turned a bright red at this. It wasn't normally that he got embarrasses. But he respected Epiphany and felt like he had just been caught by his mother or something. He didn't say anything as the nurse motioned him to get off the bed so that she could check up on Sam.

"I'm just going to go get a coffee, " he spoke, looking over at Sam, who was trying not to laugh before leaving the room.

"Men," huffed Epiphany under her breath as Jason left the room and she began to flip through Sam's chart," it doesn't matter where they are, they got to do!"

Sam just smiled up at the nurse,"Hey, I wanted it too!" She might be deaf at the moment but she could still read lips.

This took the nurse by surprise as she looked on at Sam smirking Back at her. She then shook her head at Sam before shutting the binder, which contained her chart. Clearly Sam was doing okay but she still needed to check to make sure. "Lean back," spoke the nurse as she began to make sure her vital signs were good.

* * *

><p>thanks for reading and please review.<p> 


	14. Carly

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

So, I know it's been a while since I have last updated this story. But after seeing Thursday episode and such, I was in need of some JaSam fluff. I miss Jason so much on the show. So here is me purely daydreaming of happier times! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Interruptions...again<strong>_

_Carly_

"I'm Horny," cried Sam as she stepped into the Penthouse and threw her purse onto the desk.

"Well, Hello to you too!" replied Jason lowering the newspaper he was reading and glanced over at his girlfriend who had just stormed into his home. His blue eyes blinked at Sam, who continued to stand at the door way, staring him down. Her hands were on her hips.

"Did you not hear me? I'm horny," stated Sam as she walked towards where Jason was seated on the couch. "It's hot! I'm horny! I need you to do that thing!" She had now lowered herself onto his lap and was staring intensely at him. She didn't usually act like this. And she wasn't drunk or anything like she had been last time. However, she had just come from working a case. It had been another cheating spouse case. but in this case, Sam had ended up hiding in a closet of the office of the spouse, she was spying on. It was there she had gotten a full showing of the spouse going full on with his secondary. The viewing had left her feeling a little randy. And now here she was at her boyfriend's apartment begging for a quickie.

Jason stared in disbelief at her for a second before his eyes darkened a smile appeared on his face. "What thing?" he asked in a low sultry voice. He had now abandoned the paper and roamed his hands up and down her back.

"Oh you know what thing," whispered Sam back as she leaned downward and pulled Jason into a kiss. The kiss deepened quickly in the matter of seconds as Sam cupped the sides of Jason's face. His hands slid up the back of her shirt and undid the hook of Sam's bra. They were moving more quickly then they usually would be. But Sam didn't want sweet love making. She wanted sex, fast raw sex. and she was determined to get it.

Their tongues intertwined with one another as Sam pressed her body into Jason. She could feel his erection against the material of her jeans as she continued to flex her hips into his.

"Baby," she moaned as Jason's hand cupped her breasts and began to playfully tug at her nipples.

His eyes gleamed as he watched as Sam pulled away from the kiss and titled her head back as another soft moan escaped from her throat. He had deepened his touch and was now aggressively kneading at her breasts by pushing them up together, repeatedly. He continued to watch as she let her self go for a moment before pulling her shirt and bra off. His mouth attacked the side of her neck as his hands moved down her sides to her waist.

He trailed wet kisses from the nape of her neck to the soft spot between her breasts. Taking the now hard peak of her right breast into his month, he sucked on it gently before flicking it back and forth between his tongue. His blue eyes continued to observe her, making sure she was having just as much fun as he was. His hands had now moved from her waist and were slid into the back of her jeans, his fingers gently teasing her from behind.

Sam had her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open as she let Jason's touch take over her. She loved how Jason knew her body so well and knew all the right places to touch to make her melt. Her hands were working on undoing the fly of her jeans, allowing Jason better access to down below.

"Come for me," he whispered in her ear as he continued to finger her from behind with his left hand and his right hand began to rub her from the front.

However, the mood was quickly broken as there came a loud knock from the front door.

"Ignore it," whispered Jason as he locked eyes with Sam as he continued to touch her. He loved to see her come and wasn't stopping now until the deed was seen through.

Sam nodded her head at this as she closed her eyes once again and let out a sudden shuttered breathe as he deepened his touch on her. He slid two fingers into her opening from behind as his right hand found her cit.

Sam had her hands resting on Jason's shoulders as she began to move her hips with the pace of his hands. She could feel her orgasm building quickly as continued to move up and down Jason's fingers.

"Uhhh," she moaned as pleasure spread through the pit of her stomach.

Just then there was another knock on the door, "JASE OPEN UP! IT'S ME!" cried an impatient sounding Carly. She then began to rapidly knock on the door again. She wasn't going away.

"Maybe...WE ...oh god...should...awwwhhh...stopp...YeessSS!" cried out Sam as the walls of her vagina tightened themselves around Jason's fingers as they continue to pulse in and out of her rapidly. A second later, Sam allowed herself to come fully and forget about the blonde knocking at the door. Her hands tightened around the material of Jason's shirt as she called out his name, "JJAYSSONN!"

"JASON!" called out Carly on the other side of the door. "I know you are in there!"

"ONE MINUTE CARLY!" cried out Jason towards his friend as he continue to look on at Sam, who's forehead was resting against his as she tried to catch her breathe. She smiled a lazy smile at him as he removed his hands from her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I hope Carly didn't hear," whispered Sam as they pulled away from each other and she reached for her bra which was resting on the back of the couch.

"Who cares," whispered back Jason.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	15. Max and Milo

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

This chapter is set in April or so of 2011. Jake is not dead but alive. After Sam's accident, Jason starts to have a relationship with his son. Sam hasn't had the reconstructive surgery yet.

I know I don't usually give background information on my chapters but I thought with this one, I should. I didn't have the heart to kill off Jake.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Interruptions...again<strong>_

_Max and Milo..._

Jason was deep in thought.

He was thinking about Sam...and last night...

He hated how he had been forced to leave her that morning as he got called into work by Sonny. There usual guy who supervised all new shipments of coffee had phoned in sick. And Sonny who was trying to fix his relationship with Brenda had called his right hand man in to do the job.

Jason had been less then thrilled to hear the sound of his boss's voice that morning but had agreed to come in and supervise the shipment. It would be only for an hour or so.

Or so he had thought as he quickly got dressed and left a note for Sam. He didn't have the heart to wake her from her deep slumber and tell her what was happening. She had looked too peaceful that morning as he slipped out of the bedroom and headed out of the penthouse.

It was just passed seven in the morning when he had arrived at the Pier to receive the load of coffee and to make sure it got safely from the boat to the warehouse. The sun was just rising as he stood looking out over the water as the boat with the shipment was being docked. He couldn't wait to get back to warmth of his bed and wrap his arms around his girlfriend as a cool wind lifted off of the water and blew against him.

He would defiantly have to have a talk with Sonny about hiring more staff.

But it was hours after the fact and he still hadn't gotten to go home. After the shipment had been received and unloaded into the warehouse. He had called Sonny to tell him he was going home. However, Sonny had said he needed him to go over to the office where he was suppose to be meeting a very important person on a business matter.

Sonny, who was still dealing with Brenda and their relationship crisis had asked Jason to step in for him once again. Jason had not liked this but had once again agreed to his oldest friend. Sonny was still his boss.

The business meeting at just ended and Jason was just finishing off some paper work before leaving for the day. He was in desperate need to see Sam. He had been texting her all day. She was still at the Penthouse waiting for him to come home. She had a surprise waiting for him. He hoped this surprise was the same one from last night.

Leaning back in the chair, he closed his eyes and let his thoughts once again go to that night and the surprise he had come home too...

_The penthouse was dark as he stepped through the door. A frown appeared on his face at this. Sam had texted him that he was over. But as he closed the door behind him, there was no sight of her or anyone for that matter. _

_He didn't bother to flick on the lights as he shed off his leather jacket and hung it off the back of the chair at the desk. He then discarded his keys and wallet onto the desk. _

_Just then, movement could be heard from upstairs. _

_Automatically reaching for his gun at the back of his jeans, he turned to look up the stairs. _

_"Jase," whispered Sam as she appeared at the top of the stairs. _

_Putting his weapon down, his eyes focused up on her. He could just make her out in the darkness. His eyes were still adjusting to the dark._

_"Come up," she whispered before heading back to the bedroom. _

_Jason didn't take much longer as he placed his gun safely away in the locked drawer of the desk and headed up the stairs. _

_Jason was taken back as he stepped through the threshold and into the bedroom. The entire room was filled with candles. But that wasn't what took his breath away. It was the sight of his girlfriend lying bare naked on the bed that did if for him..._

He could feel himself stir down below as he thought about how Sam had looked on that bed, just lying there a seductive smile playing on her lips.

She was always beautiful to him but last night she had looked like a goddess.

He cleared his throat loudly as he shook his head and tried to clear his head. He needed to focus. He was almost done with Sonny's paperwork.

However, the image of Sam would not go away.

_Her brown eyes shined with desired. The light of the candles made her skin glow. Her dark raven hair was spread out on the pillows. Her legs were slightly apart, giving him a good view of her womanhood. _

_"I have been waiting for you," she whispered, her voice caressing every syllable softly. There was a huskiness to her voice. Her eyes were dark as she winked at him playfully. _

_This turned him on immediately, thinking that she had been here pleasuring herself while he had been out. His eyes locked with hers as he closed the bedroom door. He then began to undress himself. _

_As he stripped down to his birthday suite, he watched as Sam's hands went to her bare breasts. She simply just held her breasts in her hands for a moment before beginning to grasp at them. He watched as her fingers pinched at her nipples. _

_He loved to watch her touch herself..._

He was fully aroused by this point as he typed away at the computer screen. The crouch of his jeans was suddenly very tight as the hardness of his member pressed against the material. He tired to think of something else as he shifted his hips slightly on the chair. But this only seemed to make matters worse as the material of his jeans brushed against his erection, sending a wave of pleasure through him.

He closed his eyes as he let out a deep breath. He knew he would have to relieve himself soon. His eyes looked over towards the door at this thought. There was no one at the restaurant but him at the moment. He didn't do this often in public places. He only allowed himself to do it in the shower. But he couldn't help himself. The need was too much now as he undid the fly on his jeans and pushed back the waistband of his boxers.

He would be quick, he thought to himself as he sprang open his member. Pressing the palm of his hand against his underside as his finger squeezed the head of his cock. As he did so he thought about Sam and last night once again. He had his eyes closed and mouth slightly open as his hand continued to pump up and down his member.

Ecstasy filled him as he thought about Sam as her hands had traveled down her torso and towards her centre. The way her eyes had gleamed in the bedroom as she continued to rub herself.

A low animalistic sound escaped from his throat as he continued to jerk off. He was close to coming now.

However, before he could climax, there was a knock on the office door.

"BOSS, you in there?" asked the bodyguard Max from the other side. He knew better then to just walk in to the office without knocking first.

Jason's eyes fluttered open and looked towards the door. Every muscle in his body froze. He prayed that Max would not open the door, which was open.

"Come on, we know Jason is already in there. Why are you even asking?" spoke Milo to his brother.

"Milo, I'm doing my job, that's why. Jason could be busy," explained Max to the younger body guard, clearly not seeing the reasoning why. "It's always better to make sure then just walking right in...you don't want to know how many times I have just walked in on Jason or the Boss going at it with their lady friends!"

"Really!?" cried out Milo in disbelief.

Irritation rattled through Jason at this and he continued to glare at the door. He had put himself away now. All the sexual tension he had been feeling a moment ago was gone.

"MAX I'M HERE!" he cried out angrily at the two bodyguards.

* * *

><p>I know that wasn't my normal interruption but I hope you liked all the same. Leave a review on who you would like to see next make an appearance in on our couple ! :)<p>

Thanks for reading!

Julie


	16. Maxie

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Got this idea from jasonandsam44's review from last chapter. Thanks :)

Takes place right after the last chapter. I can't remember when Spinelli had gotten shot by Lisa Niles back in 2011 and then thought he was the Jackal. Anyways, in this chapter I am making it that this happened around March to go along with the timeline of this being in April. Just another bit of background info, that is probably not important to you all!

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Interruptions...again<strong>_

_Maxie..._

Jason was in desperate need of some loving as he stormed into his house and stared intensely down at his girlfriend who was seated on the couch.

He wasn't really one to beg for sex but at this moment he craved it like a pregnant woman craved pickles. After quickly dismissing Max and Milo and finishing up Sonny's paperwork, Jason had left the office and headed straight for home. After his unsuccessful attempt at masturbating, he was desperately in need of sex. He was sexually frustrated in a way.

He didn't bother to take off his leather jacket as he enclosed the space between him and the couch.

"Jase, what's up?" asked Sam in confusion as she looked up as he suddenly leaned over her. He had his hand resting on the back of the couch as the other cupped the side of her face.

His bright blue eyes were dark with lust as he stared intensely at her for a second before passionately crashing his mouth against hers. His tongue pushed it's way into her mouth, glazing her bottom teeth. The kiss was hot and wet.

This sudden passion took Sam off guard at first but after a moment she was kissing him back with just as much force. Her hands reached for the collar of his jacket, pulling him even closer to her.

They were making out like horny teenagers.

Sam had never seen Jason act like this. He was usually a much more tender lover. He liked to build up the passion. But not today it seemed as he took a seat on the couch and pulled her onto his lap. "I need you to do that thing," he groaned into her mouth. He was already hard as he felt Sam's weigh across his lap.

Sam smirked slightly at this. She knew exactly what thing he was talking about. Licking her lips she moved herself so that she was straddling him. She then pressed her pelvis into his.

She repeated this movement for a second longer before moving her hands down to the waistband of his jeans. She quickly then undid the button and zipped down the fly. She couldn't help but smile as she looked down of his swelling member pressing against the cotton of his boxer briefs. Someone was more then ready, thought Sam to herself as she gently ran her fingers briefly against the him, rubbing him through the material of his underwear.

Jason closed his eyes immediately at this as a shudder breath was released from his lips. Leaning forwards she kissed him, her mouth closing roughly over his. She now slid her hand underneath the waistband on his boxer and was fondling his member. Jason responded quickly as he caressed her face and plunged his tongue deep into her mouth.

The kiss went on like this for a moment or two longer before she released his mouth abruptly.

And before he could count to ten, she was on her knees, positioned in between his legs.

His erection was out and ready to play as her hand went to the base of it and began to pump up and down against the shaft. She did this for a moment, watching as Jason closed his eyes once again. He was breathing out of his mouth. He was preparing himself for what was to come next as he watched as Sam licked her lips before taking his penis into her mouth.

He drove deep into her throat as he flexed his hips upwards. His hand went to the back of her head as he filled her mouth. He let out a small grunt as a warmth of pleasure filled his stomach as Sam continued to move up and down him. Her eyes held a devilish gleam in them as he watched her. She smiled at him as she removed her mouth from him for a second as her hand continued to work his base. She briefly licked her lips again before going down on him again.

He then watched as she rested her chin on the underside of his shaft before placing the underside of her tongue on the spot just underneath the head of his penis. It was a super sensitive spot for him and Sam knew this. Her brown eyes locked with his as she quickly swiped her tongue from side to side like a windshield wiper across it. This movement felt sublime to him. His fingers pressed into the armrest of the couch, as the others ran themselves through Sam's hair. His eyes were closed as he bit down on his lower lip. He knew if she kept this up that he would be coming very soon.

Using her tongue still she then ran it along the base of him to the tip and back. She licked at it like an ice-cream cone. Her tongue did not stop there though as she trailed it down further to the patch of skin between the base and testicles. She then pursed her lips together before lightly sucking on the skin.

Jason let out a low grunt at this as a warmth of pleasure washed over him. What she had just done felt heavenly to him. Sensing he was on the brink of coming, Sam's hand went to his balls and cradled them in her palm as she took him fully into her mouth again. Her wet lips smacked loudly against each other as she bobbed her head rapidly up and down his shaft.

"Come for me baby," she whispered as she blew cold air onto his head before taking him fully into her mouth. He's hand pushed her head down, making his penis press into the back of her throat.

However before they could go any further then that there was a loud knocking at the door.

"SAM! JASON!"

It was Maxie.

Jason's eyes immediately opened at this and looked towards the door. He let out a sigh as he looked down at Sam who had removed her mouth from him. There was a worried expression on her face as she looked from him to the door and back. "I forgot she was coming over," whispered Sam, giving Jason an apologist look. "She wants to discuss Spinelli and how we can help him remember who he is and from him stop being the Jackal character.

"Let her in," growled Jason towards Sam as he shoved himself back into his pants. He didn't want to have to deal with Maxie at the moment but knew that Spinelli needed their help. The young computer wasn't himself after waking up from being shot. He thought he was some 1920s detective named the Jackal. It was driving him crazy.

"I promise I will make this quick and will make it up to you later," she then leaned in and kissed him on the lips before rising to her feet and heading towards the door.

Jason let out another sigh at this. He wondered if he would ever get any satisfaction today as he listened as Sam opened the door and let the feisty blonde into the Penthouse.

* * *

><p>Okay thanks for reading and please review!<p>

Julie


	17. Michael

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Interruptions...again<strong>_

_Michael..._

Jason watched her from across the room of the Metro Court dinning room. He was in the middle of a conversation with Michael but he was finding it hard to concentrate on his nephew at the moment. His mind was on Sam.

Carly was throwing her yearly charity event at the Metro Court. The event was in Michael's honour. It was to celebrate Michael two year anniversary from waking up from his comma. All proceeds of the night were going towards the charity in his name, that his parent's had created after his accident nearly three years ago at the warehouse.

Jason hadn't wanted to go but Sam had forced him into it. She said it would be fun. And so far it had been anything but in his opinion. He just wanted to go home and make love to Sam. All night she had been teasing him. First off she had informed in on the ride up on the elevator that she was going commando underneath the sexy black dress she had chosen to wear that night. Second, through out the night she had given him little teasing touches. Running her hand up his inner thigh when they sat down for dinner or cupping his ass while standing together talking to someone. They were innocent little movements but enough to case him to go crazy.

They had already been there three hours. That was more then enough time, he thought as his blue eyes locked with hers across the room.

She smiled seductively at him. She knew what he was thinking as his blue eyes darkened on her.

She was standing with her sisters but she was paying no attention to them as she watched Jason drain the remainder of his drink through the corner of her eye. She watched as he placed the empty glass onto the surface of the bar and spoke something to Michael before walking out of the room.

She counted to ten before finishing off her own drink and excusing herself from her sisters. She was a women on a mission as she followed Jason's lead out of the crowded room and towards the washrooms. The hallway appeared darker compared to the brightly lit dinning room. The washrooms were located far off from the dinning room. It was quiet as she continued on her way. She frowned slightly as she reached the bathroom doors. There was no sign of Jason.

Biting down on her lower lip, she quickly glanced over her shoulder, making sure there was no one around before pushing open the door to the men's washrooms.

Jason was leaning against the sinks at she stepped into the bathroom. He locked eyes were her immediately as the door swung closed behind her. It only took a matter of seconds as he enclosed the space between them. His hands immediately went to her waist as he pressed her against the wall. His mouth crashing passionately down on hers. He kissed her roughly as he slid on hand up her front and cupped the side of her face as the other hand continued to hold her tiny waist.

Sam kissed him back immediately as her hands clenched the hairs at the back on his neck.

They both wanted each other in that moment.

They didn't care where they were or who would see them. It was just the two of them and no one else as the kiss deepened.

Sam's pelvis pressed into his as she arched her back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth even closer to hers then it already was. Their tongues intertwined together. A warm feeling that began in the core of Sam's belly began to spread throughout her whole body reaching the tips of her toes and the crown of her head. She was wild for Jason. She had a feeling it had something to do with the amount of alcohol she had drank that night but also just a part of wanting to feel the love of her man.

They stayed like this pressed up against the wall, kissing before Jason in one fluid motion picked up Sam and carried her to the sinks, were she now perched. She had kicked off her heels in the process as Jason began to nuzzle the side of her neck and his hand slowly rub circles up her thigh. She closed her eyes for a second and let his touch take over her. Allowing the pleasure to burn within.

Her hands ran softly down the front of his shirt, gently caressing his skin through the material of his shirt. As her left hand continued to run up and down the front of him, her right hand went to the tent that was proceeding from his lower region. She smiled as she cupped him with the back of her hand, squeezing him through his pants.

Jason looked up at this and locked eyes with her.

Both their bodies were radiating with heat as their mouth once again found one another. Their lips attacked one another as Jason hands pinned Sam's wrists down onto the side of the sinks for a moment. His manhood was pressing into her thigh. He wanted her to feel him. He wanted her to feel what she did to him. The power her touch had over his body.

Releasing Sam's wrists, he lifted her up once again. He held her close to him with one hand as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and he with his other hand pulled up the skirt of her dress, revealing her bare lower region. As he sat her back down on the sinks, her hands began to fumble with his belt buckle. She could not take it any longer, she wanted him inside her.

A moment later Jason's pants were around his ankles.

"You're not the only one who can go commando," he whispered into her ear as a look of surprise appeared on her face as she took in the sight of his hardness and nothing else.

As this she cupped the side of his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss, "Fuck me right here!" she whispered in between kiss as her hands slide down the front of him and reached underneath him, cradling his balls in her hand.

A moment later, he was inside of her. Sam had her hands resting on either of his shoulders as he pushed himself fully into her opening. She let out a grasp as his boldness.

Their love making was fast and rough as she pressed herself into him, arching her back, matching his movements. He had now lifted her off of the sinks and was holding her entire weight in his arms as she continued to bounce up and down on him.

"Ugh," she grasped as she felt her vagina tighten. She was going to come soon.

Their eyes locked with one another as they continued to move as one. Sex between them always seemed to be so powerful. No matter where they were or how many times they did it. It was never the same. It was always different in some way or another. It was always an exciting and new.

And this time was no different as Jason leaned forwarded and kissed her lightly on the lips before biting down on her lower lip as he pushed her down against the sinks, pushing himself further into her. Her palms pressed into the marble surface of the sinks as a warmth of pleasure came over her.

A moment later, they both came powerfully.

Jason's body towered over hers as he slowly pulled out of her. His breathing was heavy as he looked down at her. She smiled sheepishly up at him. "That was..."

"Amazing," he spoke, finishing her thoughts. He brushed his lips softly against hers before straightening his back. His legs felt like jelly underneath his weight. He didn't often admit to feeling weak in the knees but he couldn't help to at this moment as he continued to try to catch his breath.

A comfortable silence then fell over the couple as Sam jumped off of the sinks and pulled her dress down over her hips, covering her nakedness. Jason was now pulling up his own pants and doing them up.

"You ready to go home?" he asked looking at her through the bathroom mirrors. She was putting on her heels.

She smirked at him, "If you have more of that planned, yes I am!"

"Come here," he murmured at her as he reached out and pulled her once again towards him. His arms wrapped around her waist as he leaned forwarded and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was tender and soft at first.

Sam's body melted against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

The kiss then slowly deepened as their tongues once again found each other and Jason's hands slid further down until they were cupping Sam's firm ass.

"OH!" cried out a startled Michael as he pushed opened the washroom door. he had not been expecting to see the couple.

Jason and Sam broke the kiss and turned to look over at Michael. Sam's cheeks blushed slightly as she pulled away from Jason. There was an awkward silence between the trio as Jason ran a hand through his hair and looked at her through the corner of his eye.

"Well, I think we will be leaving," spoke Sam as she quickly took Jason by the hand and began to pull him out of the room. "Good night Michael." She cried over her shoulder, she didn't dare to look at the younger man as he continued to stand their dumbfounded.

"Goodnight," murmured Michael as the couple walked passed him and out the door. Shaking his head slightly, he moved to one of the stalls.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Leave a review of who you would like to see next interrupt JaSam!<p>

Julie


	18. The Jackal

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Here is some good old JaSam loving for you all. Since watching the last couple of episodes with remembering Jason's birthday, I think we all need some cheering up.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Interruptions...again<strong>_

_The Jackal..._

Jason threw his empty beer bottle across the room and watched as it shattered into a pieces. He was on edge. Sonny was up his ass to find the millions of dollars missing. He didn't know where Spinelli had transferred the money too. And Spinelli was of no use to him now, as his Jackal P.I. character. He had no computer skills what so ever.

"Hey, why so tense?" asked Sam as she entered the Penthouse and looked over at her boyfriend. She could feel the rage coming off of him in waves. She hadn't seen him like this for a while now.

Jason looked over at her at this. His eyes were dark as coal as he let out a sign. He had forgotten she was coming over. Running a hand through his hair, he enclosed the space between them. It was late at night and Sam had just gotten off work, when Jason had texted her to come over.

"Long day?" she asked as she placed the paper bag she had in her hands on the desk and turned to look at him. His hands immediately went to her waist, pulling her close.

"The longest," he groaned before crashing his lips against hers. He had her pressed up against the edge of the desk as he pushed himself against her.

She could feel the hardness of his member against her leg. She could tell he was not in the mood for talking. She couldn't help but smile as Jason kissed her roughly. He was in that kind of mood.

Her hands immediately went to the bottom of his t-shirt as she kissed him back. she was in need of some loving too.

They broke apart briefly to remove Jason's shirt before attacking each other once again. Jason's hands went to Sam's breast. His touch was rough and deep as he continued to cup them, feeling them through the material of her shirt. His manhood was pressing hard into her stomach. As their tongues began to intertwine with one another, Sam slid her hands down his bare chest and towards the fly of his jeans. She quickly then began to undo the button of them and slide her hand underneath the waistband of his boxers.

Jason let out a low moan as she suddenly grasped at the base of him and tugged on his shaft.

"Turn around," whispered Jason in a husky tone.

Sam kissed him passionately on the lips before doing as she was told. She turned herself around and spread her arms out on the desk, waiting for what was to come next. She felt Jason's body press up against her backside as his arms wrapped themselves around her and to her front. She felt him place a soft kiss at the base of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She was immediately turned on as he began to slowly undo the fly of her jeans and roughly pushed them down her slim hips, exposing the pale pink thong she was wearing underneath.

As his lips continued to attack the side of her neck, his hands cupped both of her ass cheeks before giving her right cheek a slap. He then pushed her down onto the desk, so that her chest and face was pressing into the top of the desk. He fingered her for a moment before pushing her thong to the side and entering her from behind.

Sam let out a shuddered breath as his member pushed into her. She found this position to be most intoxicating. They didn't do doggy style often but every once in a while they did. It was a controlling. It was powerful. It was fucking sexy. She loved when Jason took control of her like he was doing now. His hands were pinning down her wrists as he began to push himself into her. His chest was pressing into her back as they continued to fuck.

The only sound that could be heard was the heaviness of their breathing. The sex was rough and passionate as Jason continued to push inside of Sam. His upper body was completely covering hers. The edge of his teeth glazed the exposed skin of her shoulder for a moment. This continued on for a few moments longer before they both climaxed. The tension they had both been feeling earlier was gone.

Jason pushed one final time into Sam before collapsing on top of her.

"Is that how they are doing it now?" asked Jackal P.I as he suddenly appeared from the top of the stairs.

Both Jason and Sam were surprised to see him. Jason had forgotten that Spinelli/ The Jackal was upstairs. Jason quickly bent down and pulled up his jeans as the Jackal continued to come down the stairs. "Now Morgan, that is no way to treat a lady. They like to be swept off their feet and spoiled. Not treated like some cheap thrill," continued to explain the Jackal to Jason.

Waves of irritation were coming off of Jason at this. He was standing in front of Sam as she redressed herself.

"And once you regain yourself McCall, I suggest we discuss business," and with that the Jackal walked passed the couple and made his way into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and leave a review if you would like!<p>

Julie


End file.
